I-Doll! Just Keep the music High! (Remasterized)
by MioA-15
Summary: Sayaka dio un largo suspiro, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, su corazón apenas ralentizaba los latidos desenfrenados. Kyoko sólo pudo lamerse los labios, mejillas ardiendo, habían finalmente descendido al décimo círculo del Infierno. Había estado tan cerca… Jodidamente estuvieron a punto…[3ER Cap UP!] [YURI/LEMON EVENTUAL] [KyoSaya/KyoHomu/MadoHomu]
1. Capítulo I

**Para refrescar un poco la memoria, les comento que este fanfic lo hice hace dos años. Empezó como un loco proyecto y luego fue tomando una forma más extraña. Lo borré cuando saqué toda la información de mi vieja cuenta. Finalmente, decidí resubirlo, capítulo a capítulo hasta llegar al final. Sé que debo el último de Leeds, les puedo asegurar que está en camino. Mientras tanto, es una versión remasterizada, si permiten llamarlo así, del viejo fanfic. Tiene varias escenas ampliadas, agregué un poco más de realismo y obviamente, hay más descripción. Cambié un par de cosas.**

 **Espero que les guste este trabajo.**

 **Recuerden: Es un AU y sobrenatural, así que tendrán mucho para divertirse.**

 **¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** PMMM **NO** es mío. Es de un señores nipones que trabajaron para $HAFT.

* * *

 **I-DOLL!** *****

 **Just keep the music high!**

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

Comenzó su carrera de la mano de su mejor amiga, Madoka. Sus aspectos inocentes y dulces fueron rentables para el capitalismo japonés y rápidamente escalaron en listas de los charts de Oricon. Todos las amaban y como jóvenes que eran, debían ajustarse a los cánones enfermizos orientales que tenían sobre las Idols. Esto significaba que no podían comentar sobre su vida privada, pareja, desamores... En definitiva, tenían totalmente prohibido ser personas comunes, no podían dar tan mal ejemplo para la sociedad atenta. Lo sabían desde el momento que firmaron el contrato y debían ajustarse a esto, si no querían ser expulsadas.

Pero, junto a Madoka, Sayaka se sentía segura, lo suficiente como para rebelarse al sistema y luchar por reivindicar el lugar femenino, en contra de ser un objeto sexual utópico.

Por eso, era de conocimiento público que ella salía con Kyousuke Kamijou desde muy pequeños; una relación envidiable que arrancaba suspiros a muchas jovencitas. Sin pensarlo, la insubordinación significó un nuevo enfoque del mercadeo; donde las mujeres Idols podían tener una vida casi normal, a excepción de esa fama que lograba ahogar a más de una. Sin embargo, siempre los fantasmas de la red estaban al acecho, buscando sus computadoras y otros dispositivos privados, para exponer situaciones personales y avergonzarlas socialmente. No sabía por qué, pero parecía que aquellos hackers, en vez de hacer algo productivo, lo único que les importaba era vender al mejor postor fotografías o videos suyos donde mantenían relaciones sexuales o estaban desnudas. Ese comercio no sólo se daba en Japón, sino que era un virus que se había desperdigado por todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, ante la gran negativa de Sayaka de convertirse en objeto de mofa y ridiculez, Sayaka se mantuvo firme, muy férrea a la idea de hacer pública casi toda su vida social. De hecho, no es que gozara de una gran vida privada, pero lo hacía para evitar ciertos resentimientos y cartas de odio de los fans. De paso, había armado toda una red de protección informática de las jóvenes Idols, para mantener su privacidad en casi un secreto de Estado.

Sus colegas, se lo agradecían.

-¿Lista, Sayaka-chan? –Madoka sonrió y su mejor amiga asintió, con toda la confianza del mundo. Esa niña siempre le daba las fuerzas suficientes cuando había una gran cantidad de público interesado. A pesar de que llevaban varios años haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, participaban en algunas series de anime y se dedicaban a sacar seis o siete discos por año, los conciertos en vivo la ponían muy nerviosa. Tenía miedo de caminar con esos zapatos altos de plataforma, de que el vestido se le enganchara con algún reborde del escenario o que se le torciera el tobillo y cayera de bruces. Tal era el miedo que estuvo un par de semanas en un centro psicológico para tratar un problema de ansiedad que esto le provocaba.

El show fue un éxito apenas se levantó el telón y las luces las enfocaron; como siempre. Las canciones fluyeron, el público respondió enérgico. Los ensayos no habían sido absolutamente en vano. De hecho, esta felicidad que se propagaba por el pecho de Sayaka, también se transportó al resto de la banda y en Madoka. Ahora que habían concluido, luego de tantos bis que habían hecho de su tema más exitoso, Madoka festejaba con un delicioso té y masitas; Sayaka con agua mineral. Era un milagro que la primera jamás lograra engordar un gramo y su yan viviera a dieta moderada. Después de todo, había que mantener una figura y la empresa había sido bastante estricta. No cedió ni un poco sobre esto, por más que Sayaka se rebelara más de una vez. Si engordaba un gramo más, sería despedida y era una decisión final. Sin embargo, sabía por otras personas, que la dueña de esta empresa no era la que hacía los comunicados. Así que quizás eran sólo comentarios de gente envidiosa y mala que quería verla caer.

Quien más alto sube, más rápido baja.

¿No?

No obstante, transitando un hermoso día de otoño, nada ni nadie la había preparado para el colapso de su propio sistema.

Hacía semanas que veía que Kamijou estaba ausente, supuso que preparaba un concierto. Siempre eran excusas, porque sonaban a eso. Que el horario, que la visita, que los ensayos. A veces iba a su casa para desayunar, estaba un rato con ella y luego se encerraba por horas en su habitación, dejándola con el mayordomo, con cara de idiota, esperando algo más que un frío "buenos días" . Aunque, una mañana, acomodando una de las ropas que estaban fuera de lugar, cayó un estuche con un anillo de diamante de una chaqueta. Luego de eso, no pudo evitar ilusionarse. No hizo mención alguna sobre ese pequeño incidente cuando el chico la increpó preguntando qué hacía en la habitación y dejó en claro que no era su sirvienta. No obstante, no negaba su enorme ansiedad ante el tema. Casi tuvo que requerir de un broncodilatador para no terminar con un ataque de asma.

Madoka estaba al tanto y se unió al paroxismo de los nervios, imaginando una tierna proposición de matrimonio, esa misma tarde, mientras tomaban un café en una cafetería muy exclusiva.

Esa noche, la invitó a cenar y Sayaka se esmeró para estar guapa. Maquillaje, un vestido ajustado de color azul marino, escotado. Tacos lo suficientemente altos para verse coqueta. Un collar de perlas y aros de diamantes. Una delicada pulserita que le había regalado Madoka en un cumpleaños. El perfume más caro que tenía, aproximadamente tres mil dólares la gota, lo había comprado en Dubái, en unas vacaciones de verano. Sacó una _selfie_ para su Instagram, Twitter y Facebook, y apagó el móvil; leería los mensajes de sus fans apenas llegara a casa. Salió de la limusina nerviosa, mientras repasaba la nueva letra que había compuesto para presentar en el estudio de grabación al día siguiente; un tema dedicado al amor de su vida.

Corrigió el maquillaje y sonrió a su reflejo, una vez más.

Las cabezas voltearon para verla, cuando entró al restaurante de lujo. Sonrió a algunos comensales y saludó con la mano, casi en aires de diva que obviamente, era. Encontró en un lugar bastante apartado y privado a Kyousuke. Dejó su bolso de noche y la chaqueta a uno de los mozos del lugar, para que lo llevara a su ropero privado. Lo saludó con cubriendo sus ojos con las manos y dándole un beso en la mejilla, casi escandalizando a las mujeres más refinadas. Él pareció reírse entre dientes, pero le pidió que se comportara como una persona de su edad y no una niña de cinco años. Luego de eso, Sayaka suspiró y fue a la mesa. Al parecer, el chico estaba muy nervioso, por lo cual, respetaría su petición.

En la cena, todo transcurrió normalmente; sacándola en secreto, de quicio.

-¿Cómo te va con el ensayo para el concierto? –Preguntó intentado parecer despreocupada, apoyando su mano en el mentón, con una dulce sonrisa.

-Oh! _Canon en D Major_ sale a la perfección, estoy seguro que a la gente le encantará.

-Me alegro mucho, cielo. –Sayaka volvió a sonreír y acarició los finos dedos de su novio. Él los entrelazó con mucho afecto.

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos y por primera vez en su vida, vio a ese chico débil e indeciso, muy serio y determinado.

-Sayaka –Llamó la atención, seriamente. –Te llamé porque necesito hablar de algo importante.

" _Ahí va... ¡Oh dios!"_

-Dime, Kamijou-kun...

-Sabes que nuestras carreras están con el viento en popa. –Pareció aventarse, pero luego dudó. Miró a otro lado, sacudió su cabeza. Centró los ojos en los de Sayaka, sonriendo amablemente. –Tú vendes discos a la par que yo, tenemos una buena vida de la que no podemos quejarnos, a pesar de haber sacrificado tanto...

-Eso es por el apoyo mutuo. –Interrumpió, sintiendo cada una de esas palabras, como algo propio.

-Pero no quiero forzar el amor que dejé de sentir por ti. –Para remarcar el dolor de las palabras, el joven acarició la piel de la mano amiga que lo tomaba.

Y, mientras tanto, el mundo colapsó.

Sayaka miró a todos lados, el restaurante entero parecía haber detenido sus conversaciones para escucharlos. Sayaka respiró agitadamente, casi sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando pensar que esto era tan sólo una ilusión de sus nervios.

-¿Qué?

-Conocí a alguien, Sayaka, una persona que cambió mi vida. Recuerda nuestras posiciones sociales. No puedo casarme con una _New Rich_ , Idol, objeto sexual; alguien a que el público olvidará en poco tiempo. Mi estatus social debe corresponderse con una persona semejante, sabes que la música clásica es un mundo conservador y muy tradicional. –Su voz de verdad, parecía bastante razonable.

-¿Qu...? –El corazón se rompía poco a poco. Los dedos se congelaron y de pronto, un frío diferente pero intenso que jamás sintió, llegó a su alma.

-Creo que es hora de dejar de vivir en una utopía.

Soltó su mano, casi de forma descortés y la limpió con una servilleta.

-Pero... Mi amor... –La voz apenas salía de sus cuerdas vocales.

-No puedo seguir con esto. Necesito a alguien que esté a mi altura. Tuve que elegir esposa formal, por presión de mi familia.

-...

-Ojalá fuera diferente, de verdad. Lo siento, mi cielo. –Su voz parecía tan sincera e inocente...

-¿A quién elegiste?

Él hizo una pausa y puso una mueca extraña. Sayaka estuvo a punto de decirle que vio un anillo, que creyó que era para ella, pero tan sólo se dedicó a esperar esta respuesta que obviamente sería horrenda. Kyousuke, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió, clavando la mirada en la de la chica.

-Hitomi Shizuki.

Sayaka estampó con violencia las manos sobre la mesa y más de uno viró la cabeza a sus asuntos cuando ella los miró de forma asesina. El maquillaje estaba a punto de descomponerse puesto que su rostro estaba más desencajado aún, si esto era posible.

-¡¿MI MEJOR AMIGA?!

-Nos estuvimos viendo y concertamos que puedes ser mi amante. –Trató de conciliar, con una voz profunda. El deseo en esos ojos se materializó y Sayaka sintió un remolino de nauseas profundas.

No podía creerlo. Tanto arreglo, tanto misterio, para esta mierda de noticia. Tenía ganas de agarrar ese plato de alubias que tenía la mesa siguiente para aventárselo en la cara. Así que la consideraba una prostituta. ¿A qué mierda estuvo jugando tantos años entonces? ¡Era puro asco lo que sentía, además de la enorme decepción! Un corazón roto puede más que la furia de mil titanes. La joven Idol se levantó y marchó del lugar, casi en silencio. Ahora los comensales empezaron a hablar entre ellos, como siempre que ocurría en una situación de rompimiento. Sayaka clavó la mirada en más de uno, pero ya ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para jurar odio eterno.

-Señor mozo –Llamó la atención, al pobre joven que apareció de la nada con cinco platos en cada uno de sus brazos. Al tomarlo de los hombros, lo hizo tambalear, perdiendo en absoluto la concentración para mantener el equilibrio... –Necesito un plato de mariscos y mejillones con una ensalada de ave y caviar en la mesa de Kamijou. Además tres botellas de Domaine de la Romanee

-Sí señorita Miki. –Hizo una educada reverencia. Por alguna razón, el jovencito la miró cómplicemente. Quizás leyó el fuego inscripto en los ojos del color del mar.

-Ah! Mejor dicho, que sean tres platos. Todo va a su cuenta, obviamente. Incluya una generosa propina. –Sonrió con una dulzura asesina, logrando que el mozo, en su soledad, carcajeara.

Después de todo ¿Quién podía atesorar a un cretino como Kamijou Kyousuke?

Apenas abandonó el restaurante, se quitó los zapatos, caminó descalza hasta donde se hallaba la limosina. Limpió las lágrimas que se formaron en su rostro, logrando un gran manchón en los ojos. Desgarró parte del escote apretado que tenía el vestido, dejando libre sus pobres oprimidos pechos, donde era posible adivinar parte del encaje delicado del bra. Realmente parecía salir de una película de terror. Sayaka se fue a casa sin hablar con el conductor. El chofer supo que las cosas fueron muy mal para su joven y adorable ama. Por ese motivo, sentía que, a sus sesenta y ocho años de edad, podía llegar a darle un buen consejo para el resto de su vida.

Un corazón roto, es capaz de recuperarse sólo si se tiene la entereza y el amor propio suficiente.

-Si me permite dar un consejo, enfóquese en la carrera musical. Salga de viaje, visite lugares. Busque pasatiempos... Verá cómo poco a poco, las cosas mejorarán... Incluso el final de una relación de seis años, no es la muerte, cariño. –La jovencita sonrió y siguió siendo conducida por el amable y apacible señor, hasta la mansión. Sayaka, silenciosa ahora, estaba en trance.

* * *

En los días restantes, sintió que el alma le había sido arrancada del cuerpo. Ella preparaba los recitales, sin pensar en nada, sin ningún tipo de pasión, simplemente miraba las letras de las canciones, afinaba. Seguía las coreografías de los coaches y luego las repetía. Tenía momentos en los que hablaba con Madoka, a veces reía, para anular sentimientos.

La noticia de la separación se esparció como pólvora, nadie podía perderse semejante primicia. La chica que tanto luchó por los derechos femeninos en contra del opresivo y machista sistema; había sido jaqueada por este último. Podría haber sido el hazmerreír en medio Japón pero, sin embargo, las cosas tomaron un curso diferente.

 **"SAYAKA MIKI, SOLTERA. KYOSUKE KAMIJOU DESPOSA A HITOMI SHIZUKI, SU MEJOR AMIGA"**

No había un condenado periódico, hasta el de más mala muerte del país, que no hablara de la sensación del momento.

 **"¿SERÁ CAPAZ DE SOBREPONERSE A LA RUPTURA?"**

Todos le recordaban como un golpe enorme en su cabeza, restregando con saña en su cara, una y otra vez, las pésimas decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida.

" **SAYAKA ESTARÍA SUFRIENDO DEPRESIÓN Y ANOREXIA. PLANTEAN LLEVARLA A REHABILITACIÓN Y SUSTITUIRLA POR LA IDOL MAMI"**

Ah, mentiras sensacionalistas que, con tal de vender, son capaces de inventar que _"La guerra de los mundos"_ de H. G. Wells, está ocurriendo ahora mismo, mientras ustedes, queridos lectores, se entretienen leyendo esta historia. Pero lamento informarles, que esta pequeña novela no se trata de idioteces mediáticas, no señor. Retomemos el hilo de la situación, si me permiten.

Pese a todas las porquerías que la rondaban, Sayaka ganó más popularidad, Kamijou fue considerado como insolente y abusador. Además de eso, se había descubierto que había tomado ventaja de la relación que llevaba con Sayaka para ganar popularidad. Eso resultaba realmente asqueroso para cualquiera que pudiera verlo tanto de lejos como de cerca. La empresa al notarla tan determinada en olvidar este gran golpe a su amor propio, finalmente, comentó que una señorita ex Idol, llamada Mami Tomoe, entraría en el dúo. No como un reemplazo, sino con un papel casi amalgamador.

La joven mencionada fue el toque maduro, pero pacífico que tanto necesitaban. Se hicieron prontamente amigas, su experiencia previa les fue de gran ayuda. Además, la gran sencillez, a pesar de ser una chica veterana en el negocio musical, era una cálida brisa estival en una isla paradisíaca.

Cada recital, ahora, era festejado en casa de Mami; pero Sayaka estaba aún desconectada de la realidad que tan duramente la golpeó. Los fans le seguían expresando cuánto la amaban por diferentes redes sociales, habían hecho grupos de apoyo, boicoteaban la carrera de Kamijou… Pero nada era suficiente.

No para su desastroso corazón.

-¿No vienes a casa?

-No, hoy no. iré a caminar. Las quiero a todas. –Besó a sus amigas y se marchó prontamente, aunque se estancó previo a firmar unos cuantos autógrafos con una sonrisa que tan perfectamente surgía, resultado de muchísimas clases de actuación. Sus fans le profesaron palabras hermosas de amor y de devoción. Como cada noche.

Madoka respingó y Mami la apretujó.

-Ese maldito nos las pagará. –Susurró la más adulta, consolándola.

-Y Hitomi... No puedo creer que le hiciera algo así a Sayaka-chan...

Mami sonrió, la tomó de los hombros y apoyó sus coronillas, con una sonrisa maternal.

-Eres muy peque para algunas cosas, pero recuerda que el dinero mueve al mundo. Pocos ricos logran su poderío omnipotente de manera honesta. –Besó el inocente rostro. -¿Y si le guardamos una generosa porción de pastel de frutilla y té verde a Saya-chan? –Ofreció ahora, golpeando las palmas de sus manos, con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡Sí! ¡Será genial! –Madoka se había animado, para alegría de la rubia.

Secretamente, odiaba ver a sus pequeñas aprendices tan tristes. Después de todo, se metió de nuevo en el negocio musical, a pesar de los tantos sinsabores que le dio, para protegerlas de un enorme nido de ratas. Esas víboras que suficiente dolor le habían hecho pasar cuando era famosa.

* * *

Sayaka... Ay Sayaka... ¿Qué harás ahora?

Retomando las palabras de Mami, las personas no se hacen ricas sólo porque son buenas samaritanas...

¿Verdad?

Y Sayaka era total conocedora de eso.

La joven Idol caminaba por las calles, apesadumbrada. Arrastraba los pies, confiaba en los focos de luz que iluminaban el camino. Paró en algún momento del recorrido para ir por una máquina expendedora y pidió un refresco bajo en calorías. Los odiaba, pero era eso o agua. Y ya estaba harta de tomar ese líquido sin sabor. Tomó un trago, miró hacia la pared y frunció el entrecejo. Luego suspiró y abrió los labios para decir las primeras palabras sinceras, segura de que nadie la estaría observando.

-Cuando hice el trato, prometiste una vida feliz... Homura.

Una joven sensual, de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, apareció de la nada, sonriente. Se acercó a Sayaka y con sus helados dedos, acarició los labios de la otra adolescente, quien la miró en absoluto disgustada. Sayaka se apartó un poco, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso mismo hice. Sólo que me enfoco en ti. Además, salvé a Madoka ¿Cuánto más querías? Ah! Y me esforcé muchísimo con la fama del retardado (Con perdón de los retardados) Kamijou. –Fue contando con sus dedos, mientras se hacía de una botella de gaseosa con poderes mágicos.

-No te hagas la idiota. Sabía que no debía fiarme en ti.

Homura Akemi sonrió.

-No confíes en el demonio, mi amor. Por cierto, recuerda que me debes la ración mensual de sexo. –La joven morena besó los labios de la Idol de forma posesiva y se desvaneció. Ese demonio pedía sexo todo el tiempo y jamás había llegado a nada con ella. Sabía que lo hacía para molestarla, pero más que eso, era incomodidad.

-Cretina. –Sayaka se limpió la boca con la manga del vestido, asqueada; a sabiendas de que estaba observándola por ahí y siguió dando tumbos por la calle vacía de personas. De ser más precavida o al menos llevara algún tipo de comunicación consigo misma... Pero hablamos de Sayaka y en situaciones del corazón, tiende a ser muy olvidadiza de sí misma.

-¿A dónde vas, preciosura? –Un helado filo de cuchillo la paralizó.

Sayaka abrió los ojos de par en par, la sangre se le escarchó, al mejor estilo de película de suspense.

-¿Eh? –Sayaka estaba horrorizaba, mientras esta arma se hundió en la suave y delicada carne de su cuello. Sintió un pequeño padecimiento y gimió, intentando desasirse–Su...Suéltame.

-Oh no. No eres más que una prostituta que sólo calienta hombres, como todas las idols. A ver si tanto te harás la defensora de las mujeres, luego de que termine contigo.

" _¡Homura, aparece, maldita seas!"_

 _-_ De verdad, suéltame… No… No…. No sabes lo que haces...

Una mano violó la intimidad del escote y acarició el pequeño busto de la joven. Ella intentaba debatirse al borde de las lágrimas. Quiso aplicar algo de las clases de defensa personal, pero nada fue suficiente. El agarre de ese hombre parecía más una jaula que otra cosa.

-Como pensé: De inocente, no tienes nada. Te lo has buscado, dirán los medios. Eso les pasa por portarse como unas zorras... –La mano de ese hombre finalmente rompió la falda y bajó del todo hasta su entrepierna, debajo de la ropa interior. Sayaka intentó hacer toda la fuerza del mundo, mientras el energúmeno se encargaba de buscar la parte más íntima de su cuerpo para hacerse lugar. Sayaka estaba gritando desesperada, intentando alertar a los vecinos. Un golpe contra su cabeza, fue suficiente como para que aminorara la potencia de sus pulmones y estaba a punto de caerse rendida.

-¡SUELTAME!- Reuniendo fuerzas, volvió a clamar, sin dejar de temblar como una hoja.

Ahora sí, Sayaka se aterrorizó. Estaba enfrentándose a semejante alma podrida, pero no podía alejarse ni un centímetro. Sintió algo duro contra sus glúteos, no podía entender cómo algo tan ruin como esto, podía llegarle a ser excitante. Luego, la humedad. Sayaka intentó apartarse y correr lo que le dieran las piernas. En algún momento del forcejeo, fue arrojada al piso y un peso muerto, salvaje, la irrumpió. Gritó de puro dolor y sentía que por más que lo intentara, esto le era imposible. La fuerza descomunal del hombre, además de que ella no había comido bien, era un catalizador para ejecutar la peor desgracia que podía ocurrirle.

" _Mátame Homura, no quiero esto... Por favor"_

Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas ahora inundaron su rostro. Con pavor y amargura, sintió sus ropas ser retiradas y la ropa interior cortada con el cuchillo. Pudo percibir cómo le abría las piernas, mientras reía por lo bajo, triunfal y conocedor del gran "premio" que le estaba por dar esa idiota. Sayaka estaba siendo forzada y por más que lo intentara, ese animal del tártaro no dejaba de herir su cuerpo. Sintió un dolor enorme en el muslo derecho, pensó por un momento que le había roto un hueso. Una vez inmovilizada, desnudando la parte inferior de su cuerpo y exponiendo sus genitales a plena luz de las lámparas de mercurio, el desgraciado intentaba dar su golpe de gracia para arruinar el espíritu de la joven. Sayaka apretó los dientes, intentando hacer fuerza para apartarlo, pero ya los brazos no daban más. Además, sentía que algo cálido iba goteando poco a poco contra el concreto. Era su propia sangre, porque provenía de la cabeza.

No podía tener tanta mala suerte.

¿Por qué Homura no se presentaba?

¿Por qué la había abandonado?

El hombre empujó contra su intimidad, logrando que la chica volviera a la carga para moverse y apartarlo de su cuerpo. La abofeteó de una manera tan cruel que logró que su cabeza de nueva cuenta, chocara contra el duro y frío concreto. Apenas tenía fuerzas para defenderse, ahora, el tipo la tenía amenazada con el cuchillo en el cuello.

-Yo que tú... –Una calma voz femenina interrumpió. –Me las tomo de acá.

Un golpe seco sacó al enorme mastodonte de encima y quedó liberada al cabo de unos segundos. Sayaka no tenía fuerzas para incorporarse, apenas podía siquiera moverse. Tenía una contusión muy grande en la cabeza, le costaba respirar. Sentía que su interior ardía, pero ni siquiera había logrado entrar en ella. Sin embargo, el dolor y la deshonra pesaban más que cualquier otra cosa en su pecho. El mundo daba vueltas.

-¿¡Pero qué...!? – El hombre buscó y antes de pensarlo, una daga se clavó en su entrepierna absolutamente desnuda.

Clavó una y otra vez, el objeto punzante en la carde, sin escatimar en misericordia. Un aullido irrumpió la solitaria y estrellada noche. Los vecinos comenzaban a encender las luces y estaban por acercarse un par de caras preocupadas por sus cómodas ventanas. Sin embargo, nadie intentaba interrumpir, abrigados en el calor y la seguridad de su hogar. Mientras tanto, La sangre salió a borbotones, sin detenerse. En medio de grotesco manantial rojizo; Sayaka estaba temblando y en shock, arrinconada. Cubría como podía sus partes íntimas, aovillada contra la máquina expendedora, a la sombra. No sabía quién era esa persona que la había salvado, pero tampoco quería confiarse tanto. Además, si la veían…

-¡TE MATARÉ! ¡HIJA DE PUTA!

La desconocida dio espalda y fue a socorrer psicológicamente a la otra joven.

-No te metas con mi niña. –Susurró otra voz, esta vez muy sensual. Akemi Homura se materializó y eso fue lo último que el violador serial buscado por hordas de policías, vio en su vida. Un animal apareció en medio de la noche, debajo de sus pies y el espíritu podrido de hombre fue engullido con una lascivia totalmente aberrante. Todo esto ocurrió mientras intentaba escaparse desesperadamente. Sólo quedó el saco de huesos en el piso y un enorme charco de sangre. –Por desgracia, tengo que soportar almas como tú en mi Casa. ¡Qué asqueroso…!

-¡VAMOS! –Gritó una niña, de cabello rojizo. Tenía una chaqueta larga en sus manos y la cubrió del todo. Obligó a que se incorporara, con mucha delicadeza y cubrió el cuerpo maltrecho, ensangrentado y desnudo, con mucho cuidado. Luego, tomándola de los hombros, la alzó en sus brazos, para que no siguiera agotándose aún más. -La policía llegará pronto. –Los ojos borgoñas la calmaron con calidez. Las manos gentiles que la ayudaron a vestirse, ahora acariciaban su rostro con mucha delicadeza. Luego, unos dedos exquisitos rozaron el cabello, haciendo un par de mimos. –Te llevaré donde desees.

-Mi...Mi casa...

-No digas nada, yo te cuidaré. –El rojo de la salvadora, se apoderó de sus mejillas y miró a otro lado. – Eh... Perdón mi insolencia, pero... ¿Dónde vives?

Sayaka sentía que sólo decía incoherencias a la pobre chica que la estaba rescatando y que esa desconocida tenía demasiada paciencia como para enojarse.

-No quiero ir a casa.

-Entonces ¿Dónde vamos?

-No... No lo sé...

-Vamos a la estación...

-¡NO!...N...No...

¿Cómo explicaría la misteriosa muerte de ese energúmeno? Además que peligraría la existencia de su salvadora... Que podrían inculparla por haber acuchillado a ese hombre con tanta saña… Ni mencionar el horror que provocaría a Mami y a Madoka...

¿Qué diría Kamijou de todo esto? Demonios. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso ahora mismo?

-Entonces, mi casa. –Interrumpió sus pensamientos y la miró de golpe, sorprendida. Más rojo se sumó a las mejillas y sintió que la temperatura de la noche era fría a comparación de su cuerpo.

-...

-Ol...Olvídalo... N-no dije nada... Fue broma, de verdad, quería hacerte...

-Tu casa está bien. –Interrumpió el pequeño monólogo.

-...Reír... –Quedó mirando a la joven artista un poco sorprendida. - Sí... –Inclinó su cabeza en blanco. – ¿Sí?

-Me salvaste la vida. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. –La miró con gratitud, logrando que su interlocutora explotara en rojo. Por primera vez en casi seis meses de pura depresión, rió de verdad.

-Entonces, eso haré.

-Có... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kyoko Sakura. –Sonrió, el colmillo sobresalió con una gracia adorable. –Un gusto. –Silencio. –Vamos a mi casa. Estarás bien, lo prometo. ¿De acuerdo?

Sayaka sonrió y acarició las suaves mejillas. Sintió unos latidos acelerados al tocarla, supuso que no era la única nerviosa de toda esta extraña situación.

Sin embargo, toda la tensión y el horror acumulado, además de los golpes brutales y salvajes que sufrió, terminaron por hacer que la chica cayera rendida en un sueño profundo. Kyoko la arropó aún mejor y caminó las pocas cuadras que quedaban hasta su pequeño departamento. Homura, quien había desaparecido, volviéndose invisible, para darles privacidad; observaba la escena sonriendo pícaramente.

-Ya era hora que se conocieran.

 **FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

* * *

 **Omake**

-¿Por qué te tardaste, inútil?

-Estaba limándome las uñas y arreglando mis alitas.

-De verdad, eres un engendro

\- ¡Gracias !

-¡LOCA!

-Esto recién empieza, Saya-chan~.

 _Aclaraciones._

 _*IDOL son las jovencitas japonesas que se dedican a la industria de comunicación, en todas sus áreas. Son Seiyuu (Actrices de voces), cantantes, bailarinas, modelo, etc._

 _Hice un juego de palabras entre esto y lo que realmente son, o sea, muñecas del sistema que las pone en una caja de cristal para entretener al público. Traté de hacerlo más realista y no quise cambiar los caracteres originales, para ser fiel a ambas visones del fic..._


	2. Capítulo II

**Luego de un largo tiempo de estar atareada con Leeds y sus epílogos (Que se encuentran en el documento aparte renombrado como Revenge), pude verme un poco libre para reeditar el segundo capítulo. Más amplio y con más descripción, espero que más o menos vayan enganchándose con la historia, porque apenas termine con todo de Leeds, me dedicaré al 100% con I-Doll.**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste este capítulo!**

 **Nos veremos pronto por el mismo canal.**

 **Afectivamente:**

 **MioA-15**

 **PD: Me encantaría que me dijeran qué les parece Revenge -Quienes se hayan decidido a leerlo- y les agradezco por seguir las historias. Mientras tanto, estaría agradecida que me dijeran qué les parece este capítulo.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: C** **ualquier parecido con la realidad** es pura coincidencia. Los **personajes** y hechos retratados en este fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, son completamente **ficticios y NO me pertenecen sino a $HAFT**. **Cualquier parecido** con personas verdaderas, vivas o muertas, o con hechos reales, es pura coincidencia.

* * *

 **I-DOLL!**

 **Just keep the music high!**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **お前は一体誰だ** **?!**

 _Is everything just right_

 _Don't want you thinking that I'm in a hurry_

 _I want to stay your friend_

 _I have this vision that has got me worried_

 _Because everyone wants someone_

 _That's one cliche that's true_

 _The sad truth's I want no one_

 _Unless that someone's you_

 _And looks like you_

 _And feels like you_

 _And smiles like you_

 _I want someone just like you_

 _Through and through_

 _I'm forever blue_

 _Because there's no one else like_

Sayaka despertó atontada luego de escuchar una canción proviniendo de su sueño. Abrió los ojos, algo extrañada y se quedó oyendo la melodía. Adam Levine cantaba precioso, tanto que se quedó mirando el techo con luces con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Alguna vez le gustaría ir a algún concierto suyo, para escucharlo en vivo. Aún así, creía que probablemente este tema no lo conocería, principalmente porque no parecía ser de su discografía principal. Era tal su mareo que por un momento, imaginó que lo escuchaba y estaba en un parque alejado de la ciudad, observando el cielo nocturno, impoluto e imponente.

Cuando su mente comenzó a encajar las cosas, se incorporó lo máximo que pudo, más alarmada y mirando a sus alrededores. Tocó su mejilla, su cuerpo. Le dolía cada centímetro, había sido una lucha bastante salvaje. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando recordó ese momento horrendo. Pensó seriamente que esta vez, no la contaría. Aún tenía la ropa que se había puesto después del recital, la cual estaba rota y sucia. Vio las manchas de sangre que la incriminaban. Seriamente pensó que si salía en alguna cámara, no podría zafar de las garras de la policía. Tocó su abdomen, tenía probablemente un buen hematoma. Las piernas, completamente golpeadas. La cabeza quemaba en la parte posterior. Y principalmente, suspiró cuando notó sus partes íntimas, aún con miedo de ver si no había nada herido ahí. Su cabeza estaba fría y húmeda, encontró cerca de esta, una bolsa refrigeradora que la puso a otro costado con sumo cuidado. Tenía frío, intentó arroparse. Pero, a la vez, pensó en seguir explorando los daños colaterales en su maltrecho cuerpo; hasta que olió que en su cabello, había un aroma diferente. Uno delicioso, pero que no era su fragancia ni el de ese ser asqueroso.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y las mejillas se ruborizaron aún más.

Era el dulce perfume de la chica que la había salvado.

Miró alarmada a sus costados, buscándola, pero una vez más, se dio cuenta que estaban las luces apagadas. Como si las cosas fueran de a poco encajando, sintió una mano en su estómago, pesada. Probablemente ESO era el hematoma que tanto la presionaba. Se la encontró a su lado, pernoctando y abrazándola de forma casi protectora. Hablaba cosas inteligibles y con una sonrisa, obviamente estaba soñando algo bonito.

Supuso que se puso música para dormir.

Con una sonrisa aún indescifrable, Sayaka corrió el cabello que molestaba a su salvadora y la chica despertó con suavidad. Las luces de las estrellas fluorescentes del techo iluminaban precariamente el ambiente. Los ojos de color fuego, la observaron sorprendida, Sayaka quitó la mano rápidamente y sonrió con culpa; sus mejillas ardían como avernos del séptimo círculo.

-Yo…

-Siento dormirme. Creí que estaba despierta y eso que me puse música. –Susurró enojada consigo misma, se incorporó y apagó el equipo. Prendió las luces progresivamente, para no herir los ojos de su acompañante.

-N...No pasa nada. –Observó, curiosamente por todos lados, ahora el cielo que ya dejaba de ser tan encantador. –Eh... ¿Tú lo decoraste?

-Llevó tiempo y un par de caídas, pero… -Buscaba algo entre sus cosas, pero desistió. – ¡Sí! –Sonrió con inocencia y se señaló a sí misma, haciendo reír a Sayaka.

-Me has salvado, me llevaste a tu casa; y siquiera pude retener bien tu nombre…

-Espera que te hice algo de té. ¿Te gusta, verdad? También te traje algo dulce para recobrarte mejor del desmayo. –La chica desapareció por la cocina, buscando más cosas, como si la cantante fuera una invitada de honor.

Sayaka se sonrojó. Jamás habían hecho algo tan genuinamente bonito por ella; salvo Mami y Madoka, porque claro, eran sus mejores amigas.

-Claro... –Miró al piso y sonrió algo incómoda. –Muchas... Muchas gracias.

-Me llamo Sakura Kyoko, tengo catorce años, tres trabajos y por ese motivo, no puedo ir a clases. Vivo sola desde mucho más joven, mis padres fallecieron y unos parientes cercanos lograron que me rentaran el departamento. –Apareció en el cuarto pequeño donde dormían, con una bandeja y tazas humeantes. –Hace frío ahora, porque el edificio tiene aire acondicionado interno; ya sabes la obsesión sobre ahorrar energía. –Puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó al lado de la cantante. - Adelante, come por favor.

Otra vez, la chica de ojos mar, la miró con admiración. Era tan educada y tan amable... Parecía que la Idol, sólo se había rodeado de neandertales, claro, salvo sus amigas y su misteriosa manager.

Como no sabía qué hacer mientras cenaba, así que volvió a mirar las pertenencias de la joven. Sin ningún tipo de culpa por fisgonear, comenzó a hacer un recuento mental sobre qué era lo que tenía. Unos cuantos libros en la biblioteca, peluches, un equipo de música, varios CD's... Estaba todo muy arreglado y ordenado; dormía en el piso, en dos amplísimos futones. Tenía una pequeña cocina, donde la cálida luz se colaba en la habitación. Parecía ser monoambiente, ya que no había más habitaciones visibles a no ser, claro está, del baño.

Con lo caro que era vivir en Tokio, imaginó que esto sería suficiente como para permitirse una vida más o menos resuelta, a costa de estudiar. Mordió su labio inferior y reflexionó algo que nunca imaginó hacer anteriormente: Por capricho, dejó la escuela para formarse como Idol y esa niña adorable estaba trabajando para sobrevivir.

-Está todo muy rico, Sakura-san.

-Oh, no, no, no. Kyoko está bien, ¡No te preocupes! –Una risa inocente y cálida inundó la casa. –No estoy acostumbrada a recibir visitas, espero que el desorden no te disguste.

-K-Kyoko-C...Chan,... –Repitió con timidez, mirando el piso y se rascó la mejilla, luego de terminar el pastel.

-Kyoko, Kyooooou-Ko –Repitió lentamente, como si le enseñara su nombre a un extranjero.

-K…Kyo…Kyoko… -Sayaka terminó jugando con sus manos, tímida. Escuchó una afable risita, como si estuviera a gusto con el resultado; que se ganó un sonrojo más acusador.

-Así me gusta.

-Creo que tu habitación es muy bonita.

La aludida se avergonzó tanto que disimuló el semblante, tomando lentamente su té.

-Mealegromuchoqueteguste. –Susurró, sin separar las palabras, sus manos temblaban.

Sayaka no quería perder el hilo de la conversación. Era la primera vez que fuera de sus amigas, entablaba una plática con alguien diferente. Mejor dicho, era la única persona fuera del círculo de conocidos, porque el contrato de su empresa lo exigía. Además, quería conocer a su salvadora. Creía que era lo más razonable.

-Entonces: Trabajas en tres lugares. –Trató de aliviar el ambiente tan embarazoso, pensando momentáneamente, en lo tierna que se veía así. -¿Algún pasatiempo?

-Escuchar música, bailar, leer. Me encantaría estudiar, espero meterme en algún programa de educación para adultos; cuando termine de trabajar en una empresa, probablemente a los setenta años. –Se rió, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza, incómoda.

Sayaka hizo una mueca con sus labios, de puro disgusto.

Claro.

Japón y sus sistemas educativos injustos…

-¿Te gusta la música?

-¡Me encanta! ¡Mira!

Le mostró una gran colección de música europea, americana, de diferentes épocas, un par de EP, Discos de pasta, pero Sayaka percibió que no había nada en japonés.

-¿No te gusta el J-Pop? –Se sintió casi herida.

-Es que comprar CD's ahora está caro; son todos los que heredé de mis padres –Miró el estampado de su camisón, un lindo entretenimiento nuevo.

-Lo siento. Es que pensé... –Sayaka se quedó algo pensativa y sonrió. –Ya sabes…

-¿Mmmmh?

-Pues… No sé… Que no te gustaba…. Hay gente que detesta la música japonesa porque se volvió muy comercial y monótona, bla, bla, bla –Sayaka puso los ojos en blanco.

-No denigro la música, aunque sí ha cambiado mucho. Mi época favorita eran los ochenta y noventa. Después de todo, se parecía mucho a la norteamericana.

-¿Qué opinas de las IDOLS?

-Pues, es trabajo, algunas son muy buenas cantantes. A veces las veo en los videos que pasan por los centros comerciales o cuando voy al Arcade. –Kyoko le ofreció unas galletas, que Sayaka fingió que iba a comer.

-Dime… -Sayaka pensó muy seriamente lo próximo que diría. -¿Mañana qué haces? Es sábado, ¿Trabajarás? –La miró turbada, pensando que se había pasado de osada.

-Nope –La escuchó tragar el líquido, suave. –Los fines de semana son míos y sólo me dedico a descansar, por suerte.

-¿Te gustaría visitar un estudio de grabación? –Propuso la cantante, sus mejillas volvieron a hervir.

Finalmente, Kyoko dejó de prestar atención a las galletas y la miró fijamente a la cara.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? –Un poco de escozor en los ojos le impidieron ver y parpadeó rápidamente. ¿Tan rápido se olvidan las personas de alguien famosa, a la que la vida la ha tratado como un verdadero asco?

-N...No…. Lo siento.

-Soy Miki Sayaka, _seiyuu,_ bailarina, cantante y modelo. Kyoko, soy una Idol... –Sonaba una arrogante, pero no sabía cómo presentarse. De hecho, jamás lo necesitó.

La chica frunció el entrecejo y cayó en cuenta.

La vio cubrir sus labios, por la sorpresa, muy avergonzada. La escuchó respirar trabajosa. Y la notó volver a sonrojarse, casi como su cabello, con los preciosos orbes rojizos, de par en par.

-¡NO ME JODAS! ¿¡MIKI SAYAKA!? –Kyoko se abalanzó con ímpetu al cuerpo de la otra, quien estaba algo sorprendida por el cambio de modales. La artista sonrió algo asombrada y asintió. –Joder… Joder… ¡JODER! –Se cubrió el rostro y luego hizo una reverencia pronunciada. – ¡Lo siento por no reconocerla! Yo… Bueno… Es que… Uhmmmm… Verá… Yo… -Suspiró, intentando calmarse. - No tengo televisión, tampoco compro periódicos. Vivo un tanto desconectada del mundo y por eso no la reconocí. No tengo dinero para conseguir ese tipo de lujos, intento sobrevivir con lo mínimo para no estar en la calle. Dios, ¿Qué estupideces estoy diciendo? Ay… Dios, Dios, Dios…. Lo siento tanto…

-Ya veo... –Sintió culpa por la impertinencia con la que se había representado, mientras la más pequeña se incorporó con una mueca más retraída, de ser posible.

-Lo siento... Yo…. Ya sabe…. Miki-san. Este es mi humilde hogar. –Rió, avergonzada y luego se aclaró la voz. Sayaka notó que sus manos volvieron a temblar -¿Gustaría más té?

-No digas tonterías, Kyoko. El dinero no lo es todo. Me... Me encantaría más té.

-Ahora vengo. –Se levantó de la cocina y fue en busca de más líquido y mucha comida. La voz proveniente de la cocina, la sobresaltó. –Oí lo que sucedió hace poco. Lo siento mucho, es una tristeza que la utilizaran de esa manera. –Su voz sonaba tan sincera que algo cálido apareció en su pecho, ahogando las palabras. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta e ignorar las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaron con salir, de nueva cuenta.

-Bueno, son cosas que pasan.

-Pero ¿Sabe? Terminará tocando en la calle, porque nadie comprará sus CD's. Ya lo verá, Miki-san. Eso le pasa por no haberla valorado lo suficiente. –Kyoko emergió, con una seria mirada y un rostro totalmente congelado. Al parecer, era una persona bastante idealista para pensar así de alguien que había lastimado a una Idol rebelde de su condición. Traía más alimento en la bandeja, se sentó frente a ella y siguió engullendo. –Es tan rico este pastel...

-Vaya que te gusta comer. –La cantante rió entre dientes, encantada.

-Y a usted no. Está muy delgada. –Acarició el brazo de Sayaka, con una mirada preocupada. La otra joven, se erizó por el tacto pero no por el comentario, encontrándose con sus ojos. El rojo se esparció por su rostro, mientras dejó escapar un suspiro. Esa piel había sido muy cálida para el helado cuerpo. Por alguna razón, ese contacto fue lo mismo que una descarga eléctrica cálida y estimulante para su adormecido organismo.

-E… En la empresa... Nos ponen un peso fijo. Generalmente, tenemos que esforzarnos para no aumentar un gramo y mantener la misma apariencia durante años.

La escuchó chasquear su lengua, fastidiada.

-¡Que estupidez! La música no se vale por la apariencia sino en el corazón que pones al ejecutarla.

Sayaka miró sorprendida a su rescatista y entreabrió los labios. Tenía toda la razón del mundo, era evidente que sí. Volvió a cerrar su boca, pero Kyoko esperaba una respuesta.

-Yo...

Tan sólo terminó sonriendo, comprendía sus palabras, pero era más complicado que eso. Después de todo, Sayaka vivía de la música. Y si juegas el juego, las reglas no las escribes tú, sino ellos. Ya bastante había roto las casi únicas las bases de toda Idol. Ir a casa de una extraña, podía llegar a tomarse como un nuevo escándalo sexual del que no quería verse involucrada. Sin siquiera tomar el tema de por qué había terminado en la casa de Kyoko.

-Oí que sabe de música clásica. ¿Nunca ha pensado ser cantante de ópera? – Interrumpió, con arrebato, mientras le alcanzaba un pedazo de torta de chocolate. Sayaka la dejó a un costado, con la misma maestría que había ocultado la galleta.

-No se me da tan bien.

-Conozco un par de sus canciones y son hermosas. Por supuesto que podría cantar ese tipo de temas, a pesar de que son más armados y complejos. La mayoría, por lo que leí en los libros prestados de la Biblioteca, provienen del Barroco y era un tiempo bastante rebuscado, pero eso no se le hará imposible. Sólo tómelo como un consejo de alguien que la admira mucho, Miki-san. –Luego de que terminaran de comer, sacó las cosas, ambas tan rojas que no sabían cómo seguir la conversación. –De...Dejé algo de ropa, para que… Que use para dormir. El baño está en aquella habitación, creo poseer todo lo preciso. Hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo para que use, en caso de necesitarlo. –Fue a la cocina y la dejó sola en la habitación. –Báñese, estoy segura de que se sentirá un poco mejor. Eso hago cuando tengo un mal día.

Sayaka prestó atención a la idea del "cepillo de dientes" con especial suspicacia. Entrecerró sus ojos, un baldazo de agua fría recorrió su menudo cuerpo. Algo parecido al amargor de la bilis acaparó sus papilas gustativas. ¿No estaba insinuando que se auto infligía vómitos, verdad? Podía no comer lo suficiente, ni lo más sano; pero eso le daba totalmente asco. Obviamente, entre _nos_ , toda chica que se preciara de una Idol que vendía bien para su empresa, en algún momento de su mísera y solitaria vida, tuvo que recurrir a algún que otro truquito para bajar rápidamente de peso.

A pesar de que cuando era más joven, lo hizo un par de veces; ahora que su salvadora, la pequeña Kyoko, era su fan; no quería decepcionarla. No hay nada peor que el que tu ídolo te rompa ese imaginario. En principal, cuando en la empresa, lo único que hacía era vender una imagen inocente y virginal. Pero Kyoko era más que cualquier otro fan… Era algo que aún no tenía palabras para describir correctamente… Sólo que le era de suma importancia…

Y matarse lentamente a base de la asquerosa y horrenda bulimia, estaba fuera de todo término…

Pensando en eso, aún con la mente alborotada y su cuerpo maltrecho y muy adolorido, se rió al tomar el pijama que tenía un estampado de paletas de colores. Dejó la cháchara mental y fue directo al baño. Luego de darse una deliciosa ducha, sonrió al reflejo y se vistió, sorprendida de que había una esencia deliciosa en ese atuendo.

Era el alma pura de Kyoko.

Cuando se hace un trato con el Demonio, hay cosas que se pueden llegar a esclarecer para los seres humanos. Ahora, Sayaka podía ver auras, sentir esencias. Había muchísima virtud en esa joven, ni una sola poluta de maldad.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, iba a agradecerle por los buenos tratos, y pedirle que deje de llamarla de usted; pero observó que todo estaba limpio (Encontró la comida donde la había escondido, en su mismo lugar) y Kyoko ya estaba dormida. Con una sonrisa, se acostó a su lado, suspiró y un poco tímida, terminó abrazándola contra su pecho, ahora protegiéndola ella.

Se mentalizó que hoy había sido un día muy pesado y que era mejor descansar un poco.

Mañana sería algo mejor.

Sabía que algo andaba mal. Que toda esa paz tan idílica sólo le traería, en un tiempo corto, dolores de cabeza. Y lo confirmó cuando al despertar en medio de la noche, Sayaka se horrorizó al encontrar a una Homura que la miraba fijamente, usando una de sus sonrisas maníacas. Estaba tirada en el piso, detrás de Kyoko, de costado, con una pose encantadoramente sensual. Comía lentamente el pedazo de pastel que la chica le había dado anteriormente, paseando su lujuriosa mirada, por el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –Siseó la joven, entrecerrando los ojos. Instintivamente llevó a Kyoko aún más contra su pecho, sabiendo que una de las cosas que ese demonio tramaba en silencio, era infringirle algún tipo de daño irreparable.

-Te has salvado por poco ¿Eh? –Homura alzó una ceja, con una sonrisa ladina, mientras lamía lascivamente la cuchara.

La joven de ojos azules se mosqueó y rechistó sin pensarlo.

-Se supone que me dejarías vivir un largo tiempo. No sabía que iba a morir tan pronto por tu culpa, idiota. Y de esa manera tan asquerosa. –Sayaka se puso a jugar con el cabello de Kyoko, aún atrayéndola contra sí; había confirmado que ese demonio buscaría la manera de molestarla un poco más. Porque para Homura, nada era más hermoso y hasta excitante que ver a una Sayaka sacada de sus casillas.

-Bueno, lo único que quería decirte es cuánto me agrada esa niña. ¿No te parece? –El demonio la hizo quedar estática y tomó lentamente a Kyoko entre sus esbeltos y desnudos brazos.

La cantante empezó a crisparse.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Homura rápidamente tomó al cuerpo de una Kyoko dormida de forma profunda y adorable y la puso boca arriba. Subiéndose sobre ella, se dedicó a contemplarla, ignorando que Sayaka buscaba romper la maldición que la mantenía completamente firme contra un costado de la habitación. Usando sus poderes, la alejó aún más y la joven, para ese entonces, lanzó un gemido alto de frustración y odio contenido.

-¡Ni se te ocurra a ponerle un dedo encima, basura!

Homura hizo caso omiso y acarició los cabellos, besó la mejilla, abrió lentamente sus piernas y sus labios capturaron los de ella; junto a su habilidosa mano, que no perdió tiempo en viajar en aquél inocente cuerpo. El demonio siguió abriendo la ropa, Kyoko no usaba bra, por lo cual, ambas fueron directas espectadoras del esplendor de un cuerpo juvenil de quince años. Sayaka, enrojecida por la vergüenza de encontrarla en paños menores; apretó con furia sus dientes cuando vio a la ama de su Alma jugar con los pechos, a la par que ahondaba el beso, de una forma completamente carnal. La joven que aún dormitaba gimió, algo inquietada. Un pequeño sollozo de goce que hizo que tanto a la cantante como al demonio, las hormonas se les alborotara a niveles insospechados. Sin embargo, mientras que Homura bajaba lentamente el short y la ropa interior, usando sus delicados dedos para hacerse lugar entre su intimidad, Sayaka terminó de romper el hechizo y se abalanzó violentamente para protegerla.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA A VOLVER A TOCARLA! –Gritó lo más bajo que pudo, agitada. Llevó a Kyoko contra suyo, acomodó los cabellos despeinados de color rojo, ajustó su pijama y limpió los labios con sus dedos. Los ojos como zafiros oscurecidos, brillaron en un eco interminable entre la oscuridad más profunda. Homura por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió un escalofrío que recorría lentamente su espina dorsal.

Al parecer, había descubierto su única e insólita debilidad.

-Mamá... –Susurró Kyoko, dejándola con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. La cantante volvió a acariciar la mejilla de la pelirroja y la colocó más cerca de su cuerpo. Sabía que era fútil, que un hechizo simple de Homura, podía dejarla inutilizada por unos minutos; pero intentarlo valía la pena.

-Oh! ¿Te incomoda que la toque? ¿Te incomoda que la bese? ¿O que la masturbe contra su voluntad? –Sonrió Homura con maldad, antes de esfumarse. La sintió contra su espalda, abrazándola con cariño. –O eres muy blanda o… Quizás te encariñaste demasiado rápido con ella. –Sayaka entrecerró los ojos, cavilando cómo atacarla. -¿Mira si es una asesina? –Mordió su cuello, acariciando el torso con sus dedos largos y sensuales debajo del escote de su camisón.

-Sé…-Tomó de improviso las manos delgadas del demonio. -… Que no lo es. –La apartó tirándola al otro lado de la habitación, tan desenfrenada como pudo, lanzando el cuerpo sobre el suyo. - Tengo absoluta certeza de lo que es.

Como si fuera una gatita, Homura cayó con gracia en cuatro patas y luego se desplomó con las piernas cruzadas, simpática. Suspiró, se cruzó de brazos, en postura indio y trató de razonar para aguijonearla un poco más.

-Le clavó un cuchillo en...

-Ya sé lo que hizo. –Pausa incómoda. Las mejillas pálidas de Sayaka enrojecieron por lo tonta que debía verse hablando con un ser "invisible" para el resto de los seres humanos. – ¡Y me salvó la vida, imbécil!

-Apenas la conoces... ~ –Su voz canturreaba juguetonamente. La joven pálida se acercó, gateando. Sayaka vio todas sus formas femeninas por debajo de la blusa y tan sólo pudo sentir una leve punzada de repulsión. Hacía tanto tiempo que vivían juntas que para ella, Homura no era más que una molestia incesante, pero a la vez, su más querida confidente. Sin embargo, ahora no hacía más que ponerla de los pelos.

-Sé... Sé que no es mala y distingo que tiene bondad en su interior. –Acarició suavemente la espalda de la chica. – Cuando hice el pacto contigo, pude sentir el aura de las personas. Ella es...

-Virgen. – Voluptuoso, el demonio se acercó al rostro de Sayaka, enfrentándola, y lamió el escote de su camisón. La jovencita interlocutora cayó en su futón, soltó sin querer a Kyoko; enrojecida hasta las orejas y le regaló un merecidísimo golpe con el pie en la cara, para apartarla.

-¡No...No digas esas palabras!

Homura se rió.

-¡Ay, _Sayacchi_! ¡Eres tan encantadoramente tímida con ese vocabulario!

-¡Calla! –Sayaka se incorporó y cubrió con sus manos el rostro, nuevamente olvidando que dejaba desprotegida a Kyoko. Rápidamente la llevó contra su pecho, casi disculpándose con la chica. Sabía que la jovencita estaba bajo un hechizo, porque con tantos tironeos y discusiones, ya debería estar despierta y pidiendo explicaciones a viva voz.

Sin previo aviso, Homura desapareció, riéndose a carcajadas por la cobardía de la Idol.

-Imbécil... –Masculló, chirriando sus dientes. Luego, suspirando, sonrió:

Era la forma menos pensada de recibir un "Vine a cerciorarme que te encuentras bien" de parte de la maníaca Akuma Homura. Sin embargo, había formas más ortodoxas que no llevaban a un abuso sexual de una joven más inocente que ella. Con un ademán más protector, apretujó a Kyoko contra su pecho, besó su frente fraternalmente; antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir.

Una tercera vez en ese día, despertó mirando la clara luz del sol colarse por la ventana. Sonrió al ver los delicados rayos de luz que jugaba amigablemente con las cortinas, la habitación conocida y con sorpresa, notó que seguían en la misma posición, luego de la interrupción de Homura. Acarició suavemente los cabellos de la chica, mientras aprovechaba a contemplarla dormitar. Tenía un suave ronquido, al parecer, estaba agotada. De hecho, se formaban suaves pozos debajo de sus ojos. Estaba segura que aunque no lo demostrara de manera tan abierta, el trabajo debería cansarla enormemente. Se preguntó qué había pasado con sus padres. De dónde venía esta chica. Si tenía a alguien con quien contar, de necesitar ayuda. Cómo había hecho para valérselas por sí misma. Cómo encontró trabajo de tan jovencita. De qué trabajaba, ciertamente. Si eran trabajos part-time, ¿Cómo hacía para mantener los tres? Quiénes fueron los parientes, que en vez de llevarla a un techo y un hogar estable, la dejaron en una situación así. Si ella tenía un cuidado del gobierno o simplemente estaba a la más cruda intemperie. De verdad, su salvadora había sido tan inocente al confiar en ella, que era como una segunda oportunidad de rehacer su vida luego de tantos errores que estúpidamente había cometido.

Notó por el reloj de pared en forma de manzana roja, que eran las nueve de la mañana y que a las doce debía estar sí o sí en el estudio de grabación para que no la retara su manager por llegar tarde… Otra vez.

-Hey... Kyoko... Despierta. –Susurró, dulcemente.

La joven de cabellos de fuego abrió los ojos de a poco y sonrió, enrojeciendo al verse tan apegada y con los rostros demasiados cercanos. Intentó apartarse, pero, no quería mostrarse insolente. Sin embargo, no podía aguantar que su corazón latiera con esa fuerza y velocidad. Sentía que la ahogaba, sin ninguna tregua.

-Buenos días. Es raro encontrar a alguien a mi lado al abrir los ojos. –Aún tímida y con las manos temblorosas, la apretujó. Luego, enérgicamente, se levantó del futón, para ir directo a la cocina, ocultando su semblante. -¿Qué quiere para desayunar?

-Eh...

-¿Café? ¿Té? –Su carácter iba en aumento, sonreía más y más, eufórica.

-Yo…

-Tengo un par de paquetes magdalenas con sabor a chocolate… –Hizo un recuento con sus dedos.

-Espera… Espera… Yo… Verás… Creo que es hora de ir a casa... No tengo siquiera el móvil para comunicarme con Madoka y Mami; y conociendo lo paranoicas que son por naturaleza, deben estar preocupadas.

-Ya entiendo... –Su mirada claramente triste, hizo que Sayaka quisiera colgarse del primer mástil que encontrase. –Bueno... Entonces, es usted libre de irse, si así lo desea. –La sonrisa otra vez temerosa, le dio más culpa. Kyoko se dio la media vuelta y fue a la cocina, pero notó que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas tan lastimeras que… que…

 _¿Acaso no eres capaz de hacer algo bien, Sayaka?_

Para remediar el dolor de lo que había dicho, la mayor fue hacia la cocina y se recostó en el marco de la puerta, de manera casual. Kyoko iba preparando una taza sola en la bandeja, con un par de dulces, casi de manera automática.

-¿Acaso no te prometí que iríamos al estudio? –Sayaka intentaba con todas sus fuerzas subirle el ánimo, así que buscó en su repertorio de poses simpáticas y bonitas tan ensayadas para los recitales, ¡Algo que surtiera efecto!

-Debo ir a trabajar. Lo siento. –Susurró, revisando el móvil. –Acaban de avisarme que están cortos de personal. –Se lo mostró y ahora estaba al tanto que no era una mentira. Luego, lo bajó y dejó en la cocina, para ir por la tetera.

Finalmente, la curiosidad habló por ella, casi en un estallido de furia por el sistema que obligaba a trabajar a jóvenes de tan corta edad por un pedazo de pan y techo.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanto trabajo si no llegas ni a los dieciocho años? ¿No saben que acaso esto es ilegal? ¿Quién te obligó a trabajar así? ¡Se supone que deberías estar amparada por Servicios Sociales o algo por el estilo!

-Que no contrate gente joven en su casa, no significa que otros ricos no lo hagan. Por necesidad, limpio la suciedad de los demás desde los doce y medio; soy _maid_ en un café (Tranquila, no tengo que ir desnuda por ahí, ni nadie me manosea; a menos que quiera ir al hospital para que le cosan la cabeza) y trabajo de repartidora de folletos. –Se encogió de hombros, su mirada aún seguía tan herida, que su interlocutora tuvo el loquísimo impulso de ir, abrazarla y hasta de…

 _Bes…_

 _¡¿Eh?!_

Sayaka procesaba las palabras, sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza. Primero por la incredulidad de sus atrevidos pensamientos y luego porque, de verdad, vamos, es que Kyoko se veía muy pequeña, tanto era imposible imaginarla así atareada y desatendiendo sus estudios, como una persona comida por el sistema de este país; que empleaba a cualquier persona con tal de seguir facturando. Era tan injusto.

-¿Confiarías en mí si te digo que no tendrás que trabajar nunca más en la vida?

-No sería honesto. –La pelirroja siguió preparando sus cosas. Agregó un par de cajas de Pockys.

-Kyoko, escúchame seriamente. Me salvaste la vida. –Se acercó y la tomó de los hombros, apoyando sus frentes. Ignoró el tremendo sonrojo en las mejillas de la menor y siguió su discurso. –Estoy en deuda por siempre contigo. ¿Te parece pago justo si yo mantuviera tu educación, esta casa y todos pero TODOS tus caprichos?

Por extraño que pareciera, Sayaka se encontró con los insultados ojos de su salvadora.

-¡Oiga! No lo hice para conseguir...

-No digo eso. –Sayaka interpuso un dedo entre sus labios para que dejara de protestar. La menor se calló, ipso facto, casi temblando de timidez. –De verdad, quiero hacerlo. Por favor...

Poco a poco la soltó, esperando algún cachetazo. Después de todo, Sayaka estuvo a punto de _besarla_ con tal de callar esas palabras y quejidos que salían de su _atractiva_ boca. Mordió su labio inferior a la espera de una respuesta, pero nada. Sólo silencio. Siquiera un golpe. Entonces, como si fuera en cámara lenta, la pequeña joven pelirroja tragó dificultosa. Pestañeó un par de veces, respiró agitada y antes de que alguien pudiera advertirle lo que se venía, se largó a llorar sin detenerse ni un momento, aferrándose al pijama de Sayaka, contra su pecho.

-Me encantaría, me encantaría...Me encantaría... Mucho... Mucho... Mucho...

La cantante se rió y la apretujó, besando despacio y de forma imperceptible, su cabello.

-Entonces, está todo arreglado, pequeña. Renuncia a todos los trabajos y tómate el día. Vamos a salir a pasear. Saldremos de compras ¿Te gustaría?

-De... ¿De verdad? –Sus ojos dulces, se iluminaron y una sonrisa surcó todo su rostro, haciendo que Sayaka se ruborizara de pura ternura.

Dios, no podía ser tan ingenua.

Le daban ganas de apretujarla. De molestarla. De… De… De muchas cosas que no quería ni pensar ni mucho considerar, luego de reflexionarlas.

-De verdad, Kyoko-chan. Una salida sólo de chicas. –Sus labios se estiraron en una genuina sonrisa, con la promesa en cada una de sus palabras. La marca de estas, eran imborrables.

-¡HURRA! –El salto de su adorable interlocutora, la sobresaltó. Sayaka volvió a apretujarla contra su pecho, despeinándola levemente y estallaron en risas auténticamente felices, a los poquísimos segundos transcurridos.

-Diooooooooos, estoy que me mueeeero. –Susurró Sayaka, sentándose en un banco en el patio de comidas. Aún le dolía el cuerpo del día anterior. Los tacones le asesinaban el empeine de los pies. Y encima de eso, sus maltratadísimos tobillos, parecían dos bolas enormes. Suspiró derrotada, cuando un tercer niño se llevaba puesta la baranda de seguridad, para verla, madre incluida.

La gente, se quedaba mirándola de manera casi incrédula.

Era imposible y estúpido. A pesar de que se había cambiado de ropa y creyó estar irreconocible utilizando tinturas lavables, anteojos de sol y no llevar ni un poquito de maquillaje; era tan famosa que no había persona en Japón que no supiera quién era.

Salvo Kyoko, claro.

Y hablando de despistadas pelirrojas que viven en un anti-social tupper pseudo búnker hermético atómico post Guerra Fría, la mencionada, apareció corriendo de forma infantil con un par de helados en sus manos. Sonreía. Sus ojos estaban brillosos de emoción. La manera en la que manejaba su cuerpo, le dio a entender que quemaba sus fuerzas con ejercicio. Y por alguna razón, Sayaka se encontró alzando una ceja, puesto que la forma en que Kyoko movía sus caderas y las largas piernas, al correr, se le antojaron completamente…

-Coma, por favor.

-¿Eh? –Despertó Sayaka de sus pensamientos, con una interjección que se coló justo en la petición de su fan.

-Es que los helados son muy ricos aquí. Que debería comer. Que casi no ha probado bocado desde ayer y que sé que me mintió muy descaradamente con el tema de la galleta y el pastel. –A Sayaka, los colores se le subieron al rostro. Luego de esa pequeña reprimenda, la chica sonrió a su acompañante y dejó que le apartara cabello que molestaba en el rostro, con un sonrojo acusador y casi asfixiante. –Miki-san... Esto es muy caro, de verdad... – Disimuladamente, le mostró las bolsas de zapatos, zapatillas, pantalones, blusas, faldas y un largo etcétera. Parecía que estaba comprando abastecimiento de indumentaria para medio continente africano. Iba a volver a protestar, pero un dedo largo de la cantante en sus labios, la frenó al instante.

-Shh, esto no es nada. ¿Te gustan?

-Muchísimo. Son hermosos. –Susurró, apenas fue liberada, mirando al suelo. Otra vez, su corazón latía sin frenar su marcha desbocada, logrando una pequeña molestia en su pecho.

-Entonces, come. –Sayaka dio una gustosa lamida a su helado, logrando que la más joven mirara a otro sitio, mejillas afiebradas sin disimulo. Al menos, la cantante, no lo notó. -Iremos a almorzar en media hora ¿Qué te parece?

Olvidando lo que había visto, sus ojos se iluminaron encantadoramente y saltó en su lugar, bailando a modo de infantil festejo, mientras iba para otro lado, a buscar más comida.

Sayaka se rió entre dientes.

La inmensa, positiva y cálida emoción de Kyoko, le dio a entender que no importaba que estuviesen más de ocho horas comprando y eligiendo ropa, que hubiera faltado al ensayo (Luego de avisar a sus amigas) y que mañana tuviera más trabajo acumulado aún.

Todo con esa pequeña, valía la pena.

 **FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

-Escúchame bien, engendro: ¡Le pones una mano a Kyoko y te corto las alas!

-A eso, le llamo amor.

-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Puella Magi Madoka no me pertenece. **

* * *

**I-DOLL! **

**Just keep the music high!**

 **Capítulo tres:**

 **少女S**

Sabía que no sería su día apenas abrió los ojos. Sayaka observó su ostentosa cama y sonrió al ver que la habitación estaba impecable, a pesar de desaparecer unos cuantos días. Rodó por las sábanas, sin despertar a quien tenía a su lado suspirando ensimismada, quien abrazaba su cintura; tomó su móvil muerta de curiosidad. Tenía una bonita y nueva foto de fondo de pantalla del día anterior. Revisó los Tweets con muchas respuestas por parte de sus fans, luego de cierto video compartido. Feliz, volvió a desperezarse y trató de cerrar los ojos, rogando que el cansancio la inspirara a tener un sueño reparador.

Pero no.

Tan sólo se dedicó a recordar. Hurgar indiscretamente por sus memorias recientes, como si estuvieran grabadas en fuego. Desde el momento en que ella y ese imbécil cortaron hasta el encuentro fortuito con su salvadora. Sayaka podía haber imaginado cualquier cosa, menos que el tipo más asqueroso del mundo, estaría a punto de violarla. Como si fuera poco, su talentosa mente, tuvo el agrado de rememorar cuando volvió al día siguiente, al estudio de grabación, con una Mami y una Madoka que la atiborraron de preguntas, preocupadas. Sayaka apenas pudo contestar algo. Las chicas, reacias a escucharla, siguieron con las preguntas que apenas daban tiempo a que respondiera apropiadamente. Según ellas, les parecía extraño que no avisara al llegar, que olvidase el móvil en el estudio, que no respondiera al teléfono de casa ni a los mails y una larga lista de etcéteras.

Madoka estaba a punto de llorar, profiriendo gemidos lastimeros de que si ya no la consideraba amiga y Mami llegó a preguntarle muy seriamente si no se volvía a ver con Kamijou. Toda esta tortura mental se cortó finalmente de forma abrupta, apenas vieron a su pequeña acompañante, que se hallaba detrás de su espalda. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de ir a casa de Kyoko para dejar todas las bolsas y volar al estudio de grabación.

Ahora, era el turno de darle la batuta de la conversación a Sayaka, quien la introdujo a las dos chicas y Kyoko sólo podía mirar al piso, avergonzada. La primera en sonreírle y acercarse fue Madoka, quien la apretujó contra su cuerpo al enterarse que ella había rescatado de un terrible robo y la protegió hasta el día siguiente. Era una mentira, bastante convincente para alguien tan inocente como Madoka y para su gran sorpresa, Mami también había caído en esto.

Al menos, estuvieron tan ocupadas y la policía tan metida con tramoyas sucias, que la noticia de que el señor Juunichi, el violador y asesino serial, quien había fallecido en circunstancias misteriosas; no se televisó. No había armas en la escena del crimen. Salvo sangre. _Alguien_ (Quien obviamente se trataba de Homura) se había dedicado a borrar toda evidencia que pudieran incriminar directamente a Sayaka. Kyoko pudo mentir lo suficientemente convincente como para calmar hasta a la persona más desconfiada del mundo. Al parecer, la chica era una genia para mantener la calma y la compostura en los momentos que se necesitaba.

絡まった心をほどいたら  
あなたの元を離れて  
何も始まらない毎日と止めにして  
明日はほんの少し強い私で居たいな  
今まで何なんだろうって  
言える位になれたら良いよね

Sayaka ahora cantaba con ayuda de la segunda voz provista por Mami, mientras Madoka esperaba su turno. Estaban preparando unos covers de SCANDAL para la presentación del recital de rock más importante de toda Asia, junto a la banda original. No solían cantar temas así, pero como las habían invitado, no podían negarse. La situación era muy tentadora para ganar más y más adeptos y retener a los viejos. Luego del escándalo de Sayaka, habían tenido demasiados comentarios negativos y sensacionalistas de la prensa. Además, los amarillentos no hacían más que inventar rivalidades inexistentes, poniendo de los pelos a todas las miembros del gruo.

Sin aminorarse ante la guerra sucia de la prensa, los diferentes managers decidieron comunicarse con ellas. Finalmente, habían conseguido su lugar en ese recital que cualquiera que se preciara de músico real, moría por ir. La furiosa mánager había mandado a quitar cualquiera de esos comentarios ácidos y despreciables con una demanda espectacular por hostigamiento psicológico. Ningún periódico ahora podía decir algo, si no quería ser cruelmente hundido de manera definitiva.

No por nada, a esa mujer se la llamaba _Death Devil._

Repasaron la letra juntas, y mientras tanto, grababan un video para la promoción del DVD que se lanzaría a los dos meses. Sabía que los fans lo comprarían. Estos eran los momentos que más amaba Sayaka. Cantar con sus amigas, tocar la guitarra y acompañarse mutuamente. Crecer musicalmente juntas. Romperla en los escenarios, seguir progresando y mejorar la calidad de sus trabajos, a pesar de que habían aprendido en un rincón, mirando a sus _senpai_. Es que ser Idol no venía con ningún manual. Simplemente era tener un poco de carisma y saber en qué momento poder presentarte para tener un poco de fama. Cantar o bailar, ya era casi innecesario, se suponía que aprendías con el _training_ casi inexistente. Sin embargo para Sayaka, era divertido, terapéutico, la hacía encontrarse consigo misma, le llenaba el alma.

Kyoko estaba ahora del otro lado del vidrio, asistiendo al hombre de la consola, mientras grababan las diferentes voces. La chica estaba en su salsa y movía sus caderas al ritmo de las canciones más alegres. A Sayaka no le importaba que tuvieran que repetir mil veces la misma frase, simplemente verla trabajar con tanta pasión, hacía feliz a la joven Idol.

サティスファクション  
君とセッション  
欲しくなる  
いつもよりギュッと  
抱き締めて  
世界中が騒ぎ出す  
今すぐに  
LOVE ME  
GIVE YOU  
トキメキを感じて

Wo-oh, wo-oh !

Sayaka podía observar la sonrisa de lado de Kyoko mientras seguía el ritmo fielmente con su cabeza. Se veía bonita, no podía evitar sentirse contagiada de esa energía arrebatadora. La cantante bailó un poco, mientras grababa en un LIVE nuevo y exclusivo para Twitter, muy animadamente. Madoka la filmaba de entre tanto. Sonrió a la cámara, de la forma más sincera. Luego, Madoka llevó su móvil a la cabina, donde saludó tanto al mezclador como a Kyoko. La pelirroja se sonrojó, pero respondió al gesto, con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Kyoko-chan fue quien salvó a Sayaka-chan de un horrendo robo! ¡Es nuestra preciosa diosa! –Informó en un susurro, Madoka a los seguidores del Twitter oficial de su banda. – ¡Oye! ¡Kyoko-chan! –La pelirroja la miró confundida. –Sayaka-chan nos dijo que te gusta la música… -La pelirroja se puso de colores. -¿Sabes cantar?

-¿Eh?

-¡Sí, creo que deberías participar! –Gritó infantilmente Madoka, sin dejar de filmarla, corriendo con sus amigas detrás. El LIVE se llenaba de más y más invitados a medida que la chica salía del estudio para acosar a la más joven.

-Yo… Yo…

-¿Te da miedo? –Sayaka apareció detrás de su mejor amiga, devolviendo una de esas típicas sonrisas adorables de Kyoko. La chica de nueva cuenta, se ruborizó furiosamente y miró a todos lados, intentando escapar. –De hecho. –La cantante salió de su escondite y decidió que molestar un poco a una futura y potencial compañera de escenarios, sería muy genial. -¿No te gustaría intentarlo conmigo? –Le preguntó marcadamente en doble sentido, mientras tomaba a la chica por la barbilla.

-Yo…

-Vamos… -Se acercó finalmente a su oído, el mundo parecía haberse detenido en seco. No hablaba un alma, no volaba una mosca. Las mejillas de Sayaka tuvieron la decencia de colorearse un poco por lo que estaría por decir, de forma muy sensual –Prometo ser gentil contigo…

Madoka había quedado sin habla, y se grabó a sí misma, haciendo un gesto de sorprendida que poco tenía que ver con una actuación.

-¿Por qué no intentan con _Shoujo S_? –Preguntó Mami, detrás de su compañera, con una sonrisa pícara, abrazándola desde la cintura. -¿Te gustaría probarlo, Sakura-san?

-¡Sí! ¡Que lo intente, que lo intente!

Para ese entonces, Sayaka ya la había acorralado contra una de las paredes forrada de gris y aislante de sonidos; y cubría ambos cuerpos con el suyo, aprovechando que le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros. Kyoko suspiró, algo atontada, mientras los dedos de la Idol acariciaron suavemente sus labios. Los profundos orbes como pozos marinos no dejaban de contemplarla de forma tan fija que intimidaba a la más pequeña; ambas metidas en su propio mundo. Las dos, inspeccionándose de manera minuciosa. Sus respiraciones entremezcladas. Sayaka terminó mordiéndose el labio inferior y su compañera, tragando con dificultad. La cantante pudo escuchar que hizo un adorable ruido con su garganta.

Las respuestas del LIVE no se hicieron esperar, todos esperaban alguna que otra escena un tanto insinuante entre la bonita desconocida pelirroja y Miki. Sería la resurrección de la gran artista Miki Sayaka y siempre, pero siempre, una escena sugerentemente lésbica ganaba mil y un adeptos. Como un extra placentero, engrosaba sus bolsillos a cantidades desproporcionadas.

No contenta con la silenciosa respuesta de pobre jovencita, Sayaka decidió ir un poco más lejos, lamiendo con mucho cuidado el labio inferior a una pasmada Kyoko.

El grito ahogado y bien femenino de Madoka, cubrió casi por completo el gemido sorprendido de la pelirroja. El rojo se expandió por completo en todos los presentes. Miki se había propasado a niveles indecorosos. Ella solía hacer un par de bromas de tipo sexual para el gusto morboso de los fans más enfermizos, aprovechando su estilo tan _tomboy_ pero a la vez _femme;_ pero esto…

ESTO, era otro cantar.

Kyoko infló su pecho y cerró los ojos, mientras las piernas le terminaban de fallar, deslizándose por la pared. Hasta el tipo de la consola, estaba con las manos suspendidas en el aire, ojos abiertos de par en par y un sonrojo que daba a entender que lo que había pasado, era algo que no estaba en absoluto preparado.

-…. De… De acuerdo….

あたしがいないとダメダメって素直に  
（もっと欲しがってよ強がらないで）  
愛の残像、夢見る少女エスケープ  
（捕まったり、逃げ切ったり）  
いつか心のカギを壊すような･･

Se tomaban de las manos. Se miraban fijamente. Cantaban juntas, cada una con un micrófono inalámbrico. Volvían a juntar sus rostros, casi fingiendo que estaban a punto de besarse. Se ponían de espaldas. Kyoko sonreía ladina, Sayaka cubrió sus ojos con una de sus delicadas manos, mientras la otra recorrió el torso de su compañera hasta el muslo, rozando la cara interna. La pelirroja se arqueó, de forma tan indecente que Mami terminó abanicándose, un calor infernal se había instalado en la sala de grabaciones.

あなたがいないとイヤイヤって言えるわがまま  
（ずっと消えないように 消さないように）  
愛情、友情、知りたいことは何でも  
（曖昧すぎてわからないよ）  
いつか心の奥を抱いてくれるあなたを待っている

Kyoko se había quitado la chaqueta y tenía una bonita blusa de color negro, bastante escotada, regalo de quien estaba ahora con ella cantando. Sus pantalones cortos, lucían por completo las largas piernas, algo que Sayaka no perdió detalle. Levantó una ceja con una mueca provocativa, mirando a la cámara, mientras la pelirroja se agachaba al piso, en una pose más sensual. Aprovechando el momento, la mayor la tomó del abdomen, apoyando levemente el trasero de su compañera contra su intimidad, de manera muy fugaz. Profesionalmente, Kyoko se incorporó y tomó la mano de Sayaka, para que volviera a acariciarla, muy lentamente, a medida que la canción terminaba.

他には何もいらないやイヤイヤイヤ

Hizo que los dedos de la cantante más experimentada, acariciara suavemente sus turgentes pechos, Sayaka apenas pudo responder mientras no podía creer a lo que acababa de tocar.

明日も信じていたいイヤイヤイヤ

Una vez terminada la canción, ambas quedaron de costado, mirándose fijamente al rostro, respirando agitadas, sudando un poco por el baile. Los últimos acordes terminaron por desvanecerse y el pesado silencio se instaló con toda la artillería delatora. Había sido impulsivo. Sensual. Increíblemente vertiginoso. Sayaka se lamió los labios, pensando en su próximo movimiento, para no asustar a la menor.

Pero, en un arranque de espontaneidad, Kyoko tomó la delantera.

La besó muy suavemente en los labios, que se pegaron un poco por el sudor, otorgando un lascivo sonido mojado. Dejó sin palabras a su compañera, con un sonrojo acusador y los ojos como platos; antes de salir de la sala donde hasta hacía un momento, ejecutaban la escena más explícita, erótica y sensual de sus vidas.

Twitter explotaba.

Madoka y Mami no daban crédito a lo que acababan de presenciar.

Ni mucho menos Kyoko que tuvo que volar a encerrarse al cubículo de un baño, respirando entrecortada. Se cubrió el rostro como la sangre pura con sus temblorosas manos, suspirando, exhalando e inspirando trabajosamente, luego de echarse el agua fría del grifo para bajar la temperatura que parecía expeler por cada parte de los poros de su cuerpo recalentado a niveles demasiado alarmantes.

¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer?

 **¿Qué – MIERDA – acababa – de – hacer?**

 **¡¿QUÉ…?!**

* * *

Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos golpes acelerados en la puerta y quiso desaparecer en un segundo.

-Oye, no voy a comerte, abre.

Era Sayaka

Kyoko se cubrió la cara con las manos y suspiró, casi temblando. Sabiendo que no podría seguir ocultándose por siempre, abrió la puerta despacio, mirando al piso. Evitaba cualquier contacto visual con la cantante. La chica sonrió con amabilidad y luego la tironeó hacia ella, para sacarla del todo. Chocaron leve contra el lavabo.

-Yo…

-Shhh… Estuvo divertido ¿Verdad? –Susurró la cantante, sonriendo de oreja a oreja muy animada. Kyoko sólo pudo mantenerse en silencio, mientras Sayaka volvía a apretujarla contra sí, jugando con las rojizas hebras de su largo y lustroso cabello. De golpe, la pelirroja sintió que ahora, las manos de esa chica se ocupaban de subirle el rostro de la forma más gentil que jamás lo habían hecho –Me encantaría que fueras mi compañera de escenarios, Kyoko. - ¿Te gustaría?

Kyoko se ruborizó y miró a otro lado, jugando con sus pies.

-Y…Yo….

-Piénsalo. ¿Te parece? –Miki volvió a abrazarla. En algún momento, la mayor sonrió, mirando hacia la nada. –Estuvo muy genial ¿Acaso no sentiste esa emoción y la energía que fluía entre nosotras? Parecía… Era como magia pura. –Suspiró soñadora y Kyoko sólo se dedicó a grabar en su memoria, el perfume de la chica. –Jamás me había pasado algo así, mientras cantaba. Me siento entusiasmada de compartir el escenario contigo por el resto de mi vida. Fue divertido, parecíamos… Fue… Fue… alucinante. –Se enfrentaron y la más joven apenas podía sostener esa mirada tan azul. Al final, el carmesí volvió a hacer su aparición, enterneciendo a la cantante; quien ensimismada, le acariciaba suavemente los labios. Estaban solas. Quería repetirlo. Ansiaba volver a probar esos labios. De verdad, había sido todo tan sorpresivo, que parecía más bien un sueño bonito…

-¿Quieren ir a tomar café? -Madoka apareció dando un portazo, de muy buen humor.

Silencio. Ninguna soltó el agarre, tan sólo se dedicó a mirar a la interruptora, con una cara cómica e inocente.

-….

-Olvídenlo, vuelvo más tarde…

Al escuchar otro golpe, Sayaka lanzó un largo suspiro, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, su corazón apenas ralentizaba los latidos desenfrenados.

Kyoko sólo pudo lamerse los labios, mejillas ardiendo, habían finalmente descendido al décimo círculo del Infierno.

Había estado tan cerca…

Jodidamente estuvieron a punto…

* * *

Fueron a comer a casa de Mami, a pesar de que Kyoko al principio, quería zafar, alegando que no deseaba molestar. Una vez más, fue olímpicamente ignorada por las mayores. Ahora las tres estaban en el comedor del pent-house, sentadas alrededor de una mesita ratona. Madoka, ella y Sayaka esperaban a que la rubia apareciera con la tetera. La Idol no quería que la ayudaran, estaba muy entusiasmada por las visitas. Sayaka nunca en su vida la había visto con una sonrisa tan sincera.

-Sakura-san ¿Te gustan los pasteles? –Le preguntó felizmente la cantante veterana desde la cocina.

-S…. Sí… Pero no se preocupe… Yo estoy bien….

-¿Y el lemon pie? –Había ignorado por completo lo que la más joven dijo.

-Pues…

-Trae todo tu arsenal, que a Kyoko le encanta comer y yo _muero_ de hambre. –Sayaka contestó por ella, mientras guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja. Madoka se rió entre dientes, mientras veía que su amiga le entregaba de golpe un sobrecito a Kyoko. La interlocutora quedó sorprendida y luego frunció el entrecejo, como una silenciosa pregunta. –Ábrelo. Creemos que te gustará.

La joven con manos temblorosas, abrió el regalo. Era algo pesado, pero pequeño. Con sorpresa encontró que era un llavero. Volvió a mirar a Madoka y la chica señaló a Sayaka.

-Son las llaves de mi casa, por si llegas a necesitar algo alguna vez. Además, no me hace mal que vengan a visitarme ¿Sabes? –La Idol sonrió con dulzura y Madoka se rió. –Mi llavero tiene un listón azul y…

-¡Ya, qué protocolar eres, Sayaka! –Madoka se rió y le dio el suyo a Kyoko también, muy entusiasmada. –Este es el mío. Lo mismo, pero también ven a visitarme cuando quieras jugar buenos videojuegos. A mi hermano menor le encantan, creo que se llevaría genial contigo, Kyoko-chan. El mío es rosita.

De golpe, un sobrecito apareció de la nada, por encima de su cabeza a la altura de los ojos.

-Lo mismo digo. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarnos, Sakura-san. Siempre, no importa la hora ni el día. Si es por una cosa que necesites o simplemente compañía. Sé que Miki-san vela por tu estadía en tu casa, pero también tengo conocimiento de primera mano lo que es la soledad. Así que si lo precisas, nos tienes. Siempre. –La rubia le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, antes de colocar las teteras y el resto de las cosas. –Además, si quieres venir a mi casa a vivir o a la de Miki-san, nos haría totalmente feliz. O incluso puedes ir de Kaname-san. Por otro lado, sé que Miki-san te ha acaparado por completo, pero si alguna vez te aburres de tu tutora, con gusto me encantaría cuidarte. –La aludida se ruborizó tanto que tuvo que esconderse mientras bebía el té. Madoka simplemente rió por lo bajo. –El mío es amarillo.

Kyoko sonrió, ocultando las lágrimas a duras penas. En sus palabras había cariño y sinceridad. En mucho tiempo vio una preocupación tan genuina y amable. Mami era…

-El té está genial. –Le dijo Madoka, con una sonrisa grande. -¿Qué te parece, Kyoko-chan?

-Está buenísimo. –Dijo Kyoko, sin disimulo de lo mucho que le había agradado.

-¡Me alegro tanto! –Las palmas de Mami se juntaron con otra sonrisa y una voz cálida que hizo que Kyoko se sintiera por primera vez en su vida, en casa.

* * *

Sayaka al final pidió un auto para que fuera a buscarlas. El chofer apareció en cuestión de media hora y se despidió de sus amigas entre abrazos y besitos, con promesa de verse mañana para la merienda en un café. Le hizo un gesto con sus manos, para que Kyoko se subiera.

-No pienso dejar que vuelvas sola, Kyoko. Además es tarde para que camines sola, así que ven.

-N…No hace falta que se preocu…

-Que… ¡Subas! –La tomó de las manos y tironeó adentro, cayendo ambas en asiento trasero, entre risas. Kyoko rápidamente se incorporó para una posición menos comprometedora, mejillas completamente como llamas. Por primera vez en su vida, Sayaka decidió apagar su móvil y apenas vio que el señor Fukata se sentaba en el asiento de conductor, le dijo:

-A casa, por favor.

-Como usted ordene, señorita.

-Pe…Pero…

-¿No quieres ver unas pelis?

-Eh…

-¡Será divertido!

Algo le dijo a Kyoko que ese día sería de no acabar.

* * *

Se habían acabado el cuarto pastel y medio kilo del helado más delicioso que la chica había probado jamás. Sayaka tomaba una bebida frutal con un poco de alcohol. A veces le gustaba darse esos caprichos. Kyoko bebía una gaseosa, un poco picada por probar ese líquido. Sayaka le dijo que las niñas no tomaban alcohol, logrando que la chica se frustrara un poquito, inflando los mofletes. Se encontraban en el cine privado que tenía en el subsuelo Sayaka, mientras veían una séptima película. Cuando Kyoko entró a ese lugar, no podía creerlo. Y aún más se sorprendió porque la chica actuaba como una japonesa más. Era obvio que esa joven tenía tanto dinero que podría nadar en él. Gracias a esa sencillez, Kyoko podía asegurar que se sentía con más ganas de conocerla.

Habían prometido que esta era la última, los ojos ya les pesaban a ambas. De hecho, ya para este entonces, no sabía qué género estaban viendo. Se apoyó un poco mejor contra el asiento. Dejó su bebida a un costado y su estómago repleto ya empezaba a enviarle señales de su estado repleto y poco saludable. Aún, su corazón apenas regularizaba los latidos, cuando estaba a solas con esa chica. Luego del beso y de que las habían encontrado a punto de repetirlo; apenas podía mirarla por más de unos segundos sin enrojecer como una idiota. Furtivamente, observó los labios que ahora tenían un brillo protector. De golpe, Sayaka la miró, sorprendiéndola. Alzó las cejas, sonriendo.

Kyoko se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida.

-No…No es lo que cree….

Un silencio sepulcral que era interrumpido con los diálogos de los personajes, se instaló entre ambas. Al final, Sayaka volvió a mirar la pantalla y trató de ignorar el hecho de que la había agarrado _in fraganti._ Quería reírse por la loca situación que estaban pasando juntas, pero tampoco podía incomodarla tanto. Tenían tanto en común y a la vez, eran tan diferentes que sólo le daban ganas de entenderla a fondo. Mordió sus labios pensativamente, mientras relamía el dulce de su bebida. De verdad, cantar con ella la había electrizado. Como si todo este tiempo, hubiera estado ensayando para el momento más crucial. Había pasado volando y para cuando se dio cuenta, se estaban besando. Sí. Si no lo hubiera hecho Kyoko, probablemente sería ella. Puso una mano en su barbilla, mientras el rojo trepaba sus pálidas y delicadas mejillas. No podía siquiera dar crédito a lo que había acariciado el día de hoy. Siempre le había parecido lindo su estúpido ex novio, pero esta chica era peor que caminar en el sendero de la Tentación.

-Oye, eres bastante joven para dejar que alguien te toque de esa manera. –Le dijo de manera juguetona, guiñando un ojo.

-… Me dejé llevar. Lo siento, señorita Miki…

Se miraron. Sayaka se rió entre dientes y le acomodó suavemente el cabello.

-No te estoy regañando. Sólo que… Me sorprendió de ti.

-… ¿Sus fans han reaccionado bien? -La cantante reprimió una risa al notar cómo había cambiado el tema de conversación.

-Sinceramente, me importa una mierda lo que hayan dicho ellos y los reporteros –Sayaka estaba a punto acercar su boca a la frente de la más joven, aprovechando que estaban solas y podría bajar un poquito por ese rostro bonito. Sin embargo, el celular empezó a chillar como loco, separándolas del todo, al instante. Maldijo por lo bajo y se sorprendió cuando vio que era un mensaje de Madoka por LINE.

" _Cuida de la pureza de Kyoko-chan, por favor"_

Las mejillas de la famosa Idol, se inflamaron tanto que tuvo que preferir ignorar este correo. La apretujó contra su cuerpo, mirando de nuevo la película, sin prestar demasiada atención por los siguientes ciento veinte minutos del largometraje, mientras Kyoko se sonrojaba por estar tan apegada a la cantante. En todo ese momento, Miki acarició su cabello y los hombros y la cintura, masajeándola un poco, tratando de pensar en musarañas.

Se despertó cuando la más joven le movía delicadamente el hombro. Al final, perezosamente, la miró, sorprendida. Se sentía como renacer de los Infiernos, luego de la siesta

-¿Podría pedir un auto para volver a casa?

\- ¿A esta hora? ¿Volver solita? ¿No quieres quedarte? Perdón por dormirme, creí que… -Se desperezó, y bostezó audiblemente, con una mueca infantil. Al final terminó golpeando sus mejillas para despertar del todo.

-No, no… Está bien, no quiero serle de molestia…. –Kyoko se sonrojó al notar que sus rostros quedaron a dos palmos de distancia. Sonrió atontada y luego miró hacia otro lado, despegándose levemente, mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-No lo eres. Claro que no. Obviamente, no quiero despertar a Massie, son las tres de la mañana. Ella arreglaría el cuarto de invitados muy feliz pero es descortés, así que ven al mío. Tengo una cama enorme, tamaño king -Los títulos ya habían terminado de pasar. Estaban a solas, casi en plena oscuridad, de no ser por las luces de emergencia. La cantante notó el ahora profundo sonrojo de su compañera por lo cual la acompañó en el sentimiento. –Por favor, no pienses mal…

-No, está… Está bien… -Kyoko se rascó la mejilla, totalmente avergonzada.

-Si quieres duermo en el piso. –Ofreció.

-Por supuesto que no. Yo puedo hacerlo. Siempre descansé en futones, no moriré, le prometo.

-Eres mi invitada.

-Y usted es mi anfitriona.

-¿Qué clase de anfitriona sería si te hago dormir en el piso?

-Eh… _Touché…_

Caminaron por los pasillos de la casa, a oscuras, Sayaka la había tomado de la mano para guiarla. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, la joven encendió las luces con unas palmadas, mientras buscaba ahora en un enorme arcón, algo para darle. Kyoko estaba contra la esquina de la habitación, pero luego de unos minutos se rieron en voz alta, por la escena ridícula que estaban haciendo. Al final le dio un camisón para que usara. Kyoko se sonrojó al ver el enorme escote que tenía y Sayaka tuvo que alegar que era un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Madoka. No iba a confesarle que amaba dormir absolutamente desnuda en la cama. No quería que la chica pensara que era una pervertida y quería engatusarla para Dios sabe qué. Al final, la chica salió del baño. Sin dudas, el rojo era su color. Sayaka paseó indiscretamente su mirada por el menudo cuerpo, desde la cama. Ya estaba arropada con las sábanas. Kyoko se metió tímidamente y quedaron mirándose largamente antes de reírse de nuevo.

De verdad, toda esta tensión era tan estúpida que las mataba.

-Entonces…

-Ven, ven, hace frío. –Sayaka se acomodó un poco más cercana a su compañera y la abrazó con suavidad. Obviamente, sabía que cierta persona hedionda podría visitarla por las noches, por lo que no quería volver a pasar por el mismo infortunio, de nueva cuenta. La apretó contra su pecho, logrando que Kyoko gimiera de timidez pura.

-Mi cara se encuentra directamente sobre sus… Y usted está des...

-Shhh...No tengo nada que tú no poseas. –Sayaka susurró, un poco más relajada, mientras entraba en el sopor del sueño.

-Oh… Bue…Bueno…

-Gracias, Kyoko. Me has hecho muy feliz hoy. Como hacía décadas no lo era. –Sonrió, ensimismada y le besó suavemente el pelo, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

La pelirroja acarició su espalda desnuda, con suavidad en sus temblorosos dedos mientras la apretujaba un poco más y trataba de calmar sus enloquecidos latidos. Al final decidió obviar el hecho de que sus labios estaban pegados sobre la piel de los pechos de la cantante y trató de dormir. Sin embargo, algo seguía rondando en su cabeza, por lo que lo dejó salir, así se fuera la poca dignidad que poseía.

-¿Sabe?

-¿Dime?

-Fue mi primer beso…

Sayaka se apartó lentamente y Kyoko pensó que la chica le diría de todo. Sin embargo, encontró que la joven sonreía de forma adorable.

-¿Estás invitando a que vuelva a besarte?

-¡Tonta!

Una carcajada irrumpió la noche, mientras Kyoko intentaba cubrirse la cara enrojecida. Sayaka la atrapó entre sus brazos hasta quedarse dormidas.

* * *

Por enésima vez, Sayaka supo que algo pasaría el día de hoy.

Algo malo, probablemente.

Casi podía olerlo en el aire.

Era como si un stripper bailara en su cara y le dijera _"Hoy será el peor día de tu vida"_ y cantara horrible, tal la voz de Homura cuando intentaba seducirla en vano. Quizás tenía que ver el amanecer rojo como la sangre, poético para cualquier idiota con alma romántica, aunque para la cantante, esto era más tétrico que un cementerio de noche… Incluso sin olvidar que convivía con la visita periódica de un demonio abusivo. Y hablando de mala suerte, con un disgusto enorme, se topó con la bella cabellera negra de una mujer a la que llegaba a detestar, pero extrañar cuando no iba a molestarla, apenas abrió los ojos a eso de las cinco de la madrugada. Refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-Holis~ -Estaba sentada en el tocador, con una rodilla subida a éste, su mano funcionaba de una almohada. Sonreía cariñosamente, pero en sus ojos, la astucia refulgía sin ningún tipo de tapujos.

-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, Homura? Son las cinco de la jodida mañana... –Corroboró que nuevamente, Kyoko se encontraba bajo un hechizo, por lo que no había podido escucharla.

-¿Así tratas a quien cumplió tus deseos? –Su voz se volvió dolida e hizo un puchero lloriqueando, pero Sayaka puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda.

-¿Necesito recordarte qué fue lo que hiciste? La próxima vez que le pongas un dedo encima… -Apretó tiernamente a la joven contra su cuerpo.

-¿No quieres que te cuente qué sintió Kyoko-chan al besarte? –Cambió el tema, entusiasmada.

-Prefiero que sus pensamientos sigan siendo privados. Gracias. ¡Y deja de leerle la mente, gran idiota metida de mierda! –La defendió, poniendo su índice en el esternón, cuando el demonio se acercó a la cama.

\- No es mi culpa. Esa niña es muy interesante.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora das consejos del corazón?

Homura sonrió.

-No, generalmente doy clases de educación sexual y colaboro en orgías increíbles con jovencitas vírgenes, cosas que en las que tú nunca quisiste participar porque estabas demasiado ocupada dando recitales. No te culpo por tu vida tan triste, pero recuerda que no está mal masturbarse de vez en cuando...

Un zapatazo voló a su dirección y se esfumó, rompiendo el espejo.

Siete años de mala suerte por ese estúpido súcubo.

-¡TE CALLAS DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! -Sayaka había tomado su ropa de cama y envolvió el cuerpo desnudo para salir presentable.

-…. En principal cuando la mitad de tus sueños (húmedos) ahora de seguro los protagoniza cierta pequeña inocente de catorce años. –Levantó una ceja, mientras se materializaba justo donde Kyoko estaba descansando. Acarició apenas el cabello de la pelirroja y Sayaka volvió a la carga con el otro zapato.

-¡HOMURA, DIOS SANTO, DÉJAME EN PAZ! –Sayaka se cubrió el rostro carmesí con la almohada más cercana, tirándose de golpe a la cama. Bufó y gimió, frustrada.

La risa del demonio la sacó de quicio. La corrió por toda la habitación, arrojándole diferentes cosas que tenía a su alcance, pero ella simplemente desaparecía y aparecía en otro lugar a su antojo; para seguir con su discurso sobre la sexualidad infantil y lo genial que sería probar un poco más con una chica; aun cuando fuera menor de edad.

-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. –Guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

Sayaka la miró sorprendida y luego suspiró sonriente, cayendo en cuenta que sólo había sido una manera de recordarle lo desconectada que había estado del mundo. Recién ahora empezaba a tener contacto con la realidad y no podía decirse que al cien por ciento.

Cierto.

Hoy era su cumpleaños número diecinueve.

-Eres una idiota. –Rió y la abrazó, cuando el demonio le dio un paquete con un moño rojo, acercándose a su lado, con coquetería.

-Y tú, una tonta inocentona. –Homura le regaló un suave beso en su mejilla y en la frente. La observaba como si se tratara de la octava maravilla del mundo, acarició su cabello y luego fue por los labios, para presionarlos con delicadeza.

... Cómo pasaba el tiempo. Ahora era un año más grande y una razón más para terminar de pulir lo que venía formando en su mente. Sonrió cuando sintió que Homura asintió, claro indicio de que estaba leyéndole los pensamientos.

-Entonces le das el visto bueno. ¿No se supone que los demonios existen para hacer el mal?

La carcajada de Homura hizo que Sayaka se contagiara y le despeinó los cabellos.

-Eso es sólo un cristal con el que se mira, no seas tonta. No podemos ser tan malos con los que se portan bien. No soy como los del Exorcista. –Hizo una mueca grotesca.

Otra risotada más inundó la habitación.

-Cuando no te portas como una acosadora sexual, llegas a ser encantadora.

-Es que tengo que mantener mi apariencia. –Otro suave beso en los labios- ¡Oye! Por cierto… Abre el regalo cuando me haya ido ¿Qué te parece?

Y sin ton ni son, desapareció, dejando un dulce perfume en el ambiente.

Con curiosidad, Sayaka abrió el paquete y una mueca extrañada cruzó su cara, roja hasta la raíz del pelo; cuando vio el infame contenido.

Un pequeño estimulador bala con un moño enorme violeta y una nota donde se leía:

" _Dale un buen uso, sé que a Kyoko-chan le encantará ;-)"._

 _ **HOMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO**

* * *

Canciones utilizadas (Lyrics en inglés):

 **Weather Report.**

Once I unravel my entangled heart

I'll distance myself from you

I'm putting a stop to these empty days

I want to be just a bit strong tomorrow

What has all of this meant?

I hope I'll be able to say one day

* * *

 **Satisfaction**

Satisfaction

Action on you

I've realized

That love % is critical

The whole world's shouting out

Right now

LOVE ME

GIVE YOU

Feel this love

* * *

 **Shoujo S**

If I'm not there you say its no good, honestly

(You want me more, don't pretend to be tough)

The afterimage of love is a dreaming girl's escape

(Grabbing onto it, holding onto it)

To someday break the lock on my heart

If you're not here I say no way, I'm selfish like that

(Always hoping you won't leave, hoping I won't make you leave)

Love and friendship, I wanna know about everything

(Its way too unclear, I don't understand it)

Someday would you hold me and this hole in my heart

I'm waiting for you

I don't need anyone else

I'll believe it tomorrow too


	4. Capitulo IV

**Me he tomado un tiempo en publicar este capítulo, porque estaba metida en otros proyectos. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: Madoka ni su franquicia, me pertenecen. Este ánimo es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **I-Doll**

 **Just Keep the Music High!**

 **Capítulo Quinto:**

 **Tell me what to do**

Sayaka se había despertado un poco más tarde, y con un poco de desencanto, se dio cuenta que la pelirroja ya se había marchado. Massie le comentó que la chica había preguntado dónde tomar el autobús, pero el señor Fukata se ofreció a llevarla. Por ese motivo, puesto que este sería el primer día escolar de la chica, decidió hacerle una visita esporádica antes de volar al estudio de grabación. Hoy sería un día aburrido sin ella alrededor, esperó ansiosamente que fuera fin de semana para llevarla otra vez. Estaba segura que sus compañeras también se podrían felices de verla.

Cuando llegó al edificio donde Kyoko estaba residiendo, escuchó la música a tope. Se rió, preguntándose si los vecinos aún no se habían quejado de esto. Estaban terminantemente prohibidos los sonidos altos, ley mediante, porque las paredes eran muy finas y se escuchaba todo. Al parecer, esta era la hora laboral de todo el mundo, por lo que era comprensible. El casero hizo un gesto de no poder creer quién estaba entrando al lugar, ella simplemente lo saludó y desapareció lo más rápido que pudo, avergonzada de que una mujer del edificio, también hizo la misma cara.

Pudo reconocer que estas canciones no eran japonesas, sino coreanas. Por ese motivo, volvió a sonreír. Hasta se la imaginaba bailando al ritmo de la música.

넌 1 of 1 girl

완벽해

비교할 수 없는 넌 이미

내 세상의 유일한 의미

하나의 이름 너라는 사람에

꼭 들어맞는 컬러를 입힌 듯 Yeah

귓가에 스친 달콤한 노래처럼

완벽하게 어울려

자꾸 너를 부르게 돼

….

Puso la llave en la cerradura y con sorpresa, se encontró a una jovencita de cabellos como el fuego, sentada en el piso, abrazando sus piernas, con el uniforme del instituto. Estaba de espalda, el plato del desayuno con unas galletitas baratas, que no lo había vaciado y a juzgar por el aspecto del té, ya debía estar helado.

-¿Así que escuchas a SHINee pero a mí, la gran Sayaka Miki, no? –Preguntó juguetona, haciendo un puchero con sus labios y logrando que la más joven se asustara a punto de tener un ataque al corazón. -¿Y me abandonas de esa manera? Me siento como la amante indeseada… -Hizo otro gestito inocente y pueril.

-¡MIKI-SAN! Dios mío santísimo y la Virgen inmaculada... –Los ojitos rojos abiertos de par en par, un par de lágrimas del sobresalto y una mueca inocente, hicieron que se carcajeara un rato y tuviera ganas enormes de apretujarla.

-Vine a buscarte. Vamos a la escuela y no espero un NO por respuesta. –Guiñó un ojo, tironeándola de donde estaba.

-No... Yo... Yo...

-Les caerás bien, estoy muy segura. Harás buenos amigos ahí, no te preocupes. Quizás te reconozcan un par por el video de ayer, pero sólo diles que fue una puesta en escena y ya. Ahora eres casi famosa en redes sociales ¿Sabes? –Se acercó y le acarició el cabello, jugando con las puntas, dulcemente. Apoyó sus frentes, haciendo que la más joven se ruborizara hasta las orejas.

-¿Pero si no es así? ¿Y si me creen una tonta? ¿Y si creen que te salvé por fama? –Sus ojos resplandecieron tristemente y Sayaka se mordió el labio inferior.

-Prefiero que te crean eso a una desertora. No me importa lo que piensen sobre nosotras. Sólo que no te molesten y que puedas pasarla genial. Tranquila, no te costará el examen de nivelación, conozco a un par de profesores que trabajaron conmigo, mientras yo cantaba de más pequeña… Sé que me darán una ayuda con algún tema que no entendamos. No sé qué opinas tú.

-Miki-san….

Kyoko la apretujó y se escondió en su pecho. Estaba temblando. Las manos calmas de la mayor, le dieron tiempo a procesar las palabras y luego se separó. Sintió un suave beso en su coronilla y luego volvió a ser abrazada. Con una sonrisa pícara, Sayaka la tomó de la mano y le dio una coqueta vuelta, bailando.

-Bailar te distiende, ¿Verdad?

Eso mismo, hicieron ambas, mientras la canción se repetía en un loop interminable. Sayaka le enseñaba nuevos pasos, mientras la chica la seguía fielmente. Le enseñaba cómo mover los hombros mirar a un público inexistente. Kyoko tenía mucho carisma para cantar y para moverse, su cabello parecía poseer más personalidad que ella, incluso. Sayaka tan sólo era su guía, pero de verdad, veía demasiado potencial en ella oculto. Al ser una Idol experimentada, sabía cuándo una chica era buena en las tablas y cuándo era simplemente elegida por su cara bonita.

하루 중에 1분 1초 다르듯

날마다 넌 새로워져

하나 중에 그중에

제일 첫 번째

...

Sayaka la tomó de la cintura, mientras volvían a la carga, soldando un poco sus cuerpos. Le dio otra voltereta, dejándola de espalda. La abrazó suave, apegándola contra ella. Kyoko suspiró, relajándose con la suave cadencia de los movimientos y acarició los largos y delicados dedos de la cantante. Luego volvieron a soltarse e hicieron la coreografía oficial de la banda.

Cuando la canción terminó, Sayaka le sonrió y acarició cariñosamente su mejilla, con dulzura. Reuniendo un poco de valor, besó la frente, antes de apretujarla entre sus brazos. De verdad, cada vez que bailaban juntas, se sentía maravilloso. Como si estuvieran conectadas, como si fueran una. Como si, sin palabras, se entendieran a la perfección. Se sentía tan revitalizada.

Kyoko entrelazó los dedos suavemente, y sonrió de esa manera tan especial como en el estudio, logrando que la cantante se pusiera un poco roja. Aclaró su garganta y luego se soltó un poco, avergonzada por la tensión que había entre ambas. Sayaka suspiró por lo bajo, relajada, pero algo apenada porque una vez más, no había pasado nada.

La chica estaba alistándose en silencio, ignorando su sonrojo y los latidos disparados. Lo único que la delataban, eran sus manos, temblorosas. Intentó calmarse, pero fue casi en vano. Se le cayeron un par de cuadernos nuevos que habían comprado ayer, pero los recogió del suelo y los llevó a su mochila. Una vez más, estaba presentable, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza de mirarla a la cara.

-Kyoko.

-¿Sí, Miki-san?

Tomándola de sorpresa, la llevó contra ella y besó sus labios, de manera casi desesperada. Kyoko, con un largo suspiro, se dejó comandar, mientras la cantante la llevaba poco a poco a la pared más cercana. El beso había sido suave, pero iba creciendo a niveles desorbitantes. La música quedó detrás, mientras la cantante acariciaba a la joven lentamente, reconociendo su cuerpo. Kyoko acarició su cintura y la atrajo contra sí, mientras Sayaka intentaba besarla cuanto le diera en ganas. Lamió sus labios, para ahondar, pero la alarma de ir a la escuela, las terminó separando, contemplando largamente sus mutuos labios.

Luego, subieron los ojos, ahora inspeccionándose fijamente, respirando entrecortadas. Kyoko le dio un par de besos suaves en los labios, cortos y gentiles, mientras acariciaba los cabellos cortitos de la chica. Le sonrió y Sayaka se dio cuenta que era momento de separarse o no podría refrenarse de lo siguiente que pudiera pasar. Nunca sus hormonas habían hablado por ella, siempre las mantuvo a raya, pero esta chica lograba alterarla a niveles desconocidos y peligrosos.

Intentando romper la situación un poco, Kyoko quiso beber su té pero estaba helado. Lo dejó, haciendo un adorable gesto de asco, que logró que la cantante se riera a carcajadas de nueva cuenta; y sólo atinó a tomar una tostada y el bolso escolar. Finalmente, caminaron fuera del edificio.

-Gracias por las palabras. –Miró a otro lado, mientras engullía su desayuno, sin beber nada, escondiendo el sonrojo y la risa cómplice.

-Debe estar fría y aún tienes tiempo, ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar?

Kyoko, con las entrañas rugiendo cual monstruo de Lago Ness, la miró otra vez, como si fuera su salvadora; aunque la situación hubiera sido al revés. Caminaron en silencio, Sayaka tomándola de los hombros de manera casi protectora, hasta salir del edificio. Luego de escuchar a su corazón enloquecido por unos minutos, apartó la vista y observó el auto en el que la había ido a buscar. Básicamente el vecindario se había conglomerado a ver semejante carrocería, no era algo que se diera todos los días.

-¿Era necesario?

-Por supuesto, no irás aparentando algo que no eres. –Sayaka hizo un gesto fingidamente petulante y Kyoko se rió entre dientes.

-Pero si yo...

-Shh, vamos a desayunar y hablaremos de unos temas. Yo invito. –Le guiñó un ojo, encantadoramente -¿Qué te parece?

Los nervios se arremolinaron en el estómago de Kyoko y apenas tuvo ganas de seguir comiendo. Cuando se ponía así de histérica, lograba botar los alimentos sin siquiera probarlos, pues la repugnancia que le producían, era casi indecible.

-V...Vamos...

-¡Así se dice!

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, observó los ojos mar que la vigilaban con seriedad. La joven Idol intentaba ignorar a una horda de fans que se conglomeraron en el vidrio del restaurante, los mozos estaban nerviosos y básicamente, el caos se desarrolló ante sus ojos sin siquiera proponérselo. Puso los ojos en blanco.

Si tan sólo no fuera **tan** famosa...

Una Sayaka algo irritada levantó una ceja cuando un papelito se filtró en el plato, pidiendo amablemente un autógrafo para su hija. Al menos, ese había sido bastante sincero, dejando atrás el hecho de que la persona que se lo solicitó era soltera, sin hijos y un historial de amores fallidos enorme. Sayaka, si así lo deseaba, podía ver un montón de cosas en las personas, las almas, esencias, vida y obra, etcétera. Era una buena manera de protegerse de los viejos verdes.

Aquellas personas que le pedían autógrafos eran capaz de matar a sus padres, hermanos, amantes, hijos; sus mascotas, jefes y secretarios/as, y aludir a quiebres de sus empresas por enfermedades incurables de cuyos nombres jamás había oído; para producir una miserable pena.

-¿No vas a firmar?

-Ya creo que no. –Apartó el papel y escuchó el corazón de alguien romperse, seguramente, el dueño del restaurante. -¿Has comido algo? –La miró de forma dulce, mientras tomaba un café. Luego de que Kyoko hubiera dicho algo parecido a que era una anoréxica o bulímica, decidió que si engordaba, le pediría otro deseo a Homura y fin del tema. Total, su alma ya estaba recontra condenada. Ya no podía decirle que no a las exquisitas tortas y demás delicias que la rodeaban. Y odiaba la idea de decepcionarla. Con todo su corazón.

No señor.

Comió un tostado de jamón y queso y obligó a que Kyoko hiciera lo mismo, provocando un rojo acusador que sólo logró que estallara en carcajadas.

-¡Déjeme, por favor!

-¡No puedes ser tan tierna! –Reía aún, ante una Kyoko totalmente avergonzada por lo cerca que habían estado sus rostros cuando la convencía de que si ingería algo, era probable que llevara a ver un recital de lo que deseara. –Vamos, en el departamento no estabas tan tímida…-Le susurró, logrado que la chica se pusiera más roja, si esto era humanamente posible. Aun cuando se separaron, estaban muy pegadas. Tan cerca, que de seguro ella no había notado, pero la menor sí, que sus labios se rozaron un par de veces al hablar. Apartándose con una sonrisa, los lamió y probó el té suave que había pedido, tratando de olvidar ese pequeño percance público y la forma sucia que tenía la chica para sobornarla.

Sus mejillas seguían ardiendo cuando Sayaka se sentó a su lado y le tomó las manos. Un silencio enorme envolvió el ambiente, siendo conscientes por primera vez de que tenían al menos unas cien personas tratando de no perderse detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sayaka se atiesó un poco, Kyoko sólo rió ahora, por los nervios.

Un par de jovencitas se desmayaron por la tensión del momento.

Sayaka ¿Lesbiana?

Hasta podía imaginar los titulares bizarros que rápidamente se imprimirían al día siguiente. Algo como que, al ser rechazada por varios chicos, decidió probar con el otro bando para ver si tenía un poco más de suerte. Si era así, todos se preguntarían quién era la pelirroja con la que andaba a los besos tanto en el Live como en esta cafetería. Cuyo nombre, aún la cantante no deseaba saliera a la luz, porque así, consideraba que era un secreto de ambas y no de todo el mundo.

-Necesito que me prestes atención.

¿Era demasiado obvio el hecho de que Kyoko apenas podía respirar al ver sus dedos entrelazados y que llevaba contemplando sus labios desde hacía unos cuantos minutos? Para la Idol, eso era invisible, al parecer.

-Sí...

-Siendo que no tienes a nadie aquí que pueda hacerse cargo de ti, tomé la decisión que no sólo irás a clases, sino que me haré responsable al cien por ciento. Vivirás bajo mi techo, estudiarás, desarrollarás tus sueños; te cuidaré en la salud y enfermedad. –Hizo una suave pausa y la miró muy tímida. -Kyoko... ¿Qué te parece?

La jovencita estaba al borde del colapso, miró otra vez las prolijas uñas de la famosa con todo el interés del Universo. Como Sayaka esperaba la respuesta, besó la mano, cariñosa. Esta vez fue el turno de Sayaka para sonrojarse hasta la punta del pelo y luego, apenas pudo ingerir el próximo tostado que había ordenado. Aún así, no soltó sus manos, por nada de este mundo.

Gritos de pura excitación se escucharon en un radio de un metro, otro par de desmayados. Kyoko no pudo reprimir las risas por todo lo que habían provocado con poco y nada; y sin exagerar, Sayaka agradeció que Homura no viniera a arruinar semejante momento dulce, con sus consejos pasados de tono.

Simplemente, la calidez que ambos cuerpos desprendían, como cuando bailaban, la reconfortaba y colmaban su espíritu.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, en la limusina aún, Sayaka la abrazó y le sonrió tratando de darle la fuerza suficiente. Kyoko acarició el menudo cuerpo de la famosa, la contempló tímidamente a los ojos. Sayaka le dio un suave beso en los labios, sin poder resistirse ni un segundo. Una vez afuera, luego de reunir la energía necesaria, la pelirroja dijo palabras muy importantes:

-Espere, no se vaya aún.

-¿Mmmh? –Sayaka la miró curiosamente, con una suave sonrisa.

-Espere quiero ver si… -Buscó en su bolso. -¡Aquí está! Feliz cumpleaños, Miki-san. –Le regaló algo que tenía escondido, con una enorme sonrisa.

La idol se puso roja como un tomate y estuvo a un pelo de no largarse a llorar como una idiota sentimentalista. Acarició el paquete con todo el cariño del planeta, y lo apretó contra su pecho; sus labios temblaron peligrosamente.

-Kyoko, joder... –La apretujó temblando, lloró en su cuello, le dio un par de besos, ahí, las mejillas y uno fugaz y muy disimulado en los labios. Luego, para no llevarse la sorpresa desagradable de la madrugada, abrió el paquete y sonrió al notar un par de auriculares con un diseño muy bonito, en forma de nota musical.

-E...Espero que le guste... Tomoe-san me dijo antes de ir a su casa anoche, que hoy era su cumpleaños. Pensaba dárselo en algún momento de la tarde, en la casa de Tomoe-san, porque salir del restaurante fue un caos. –Rió, nerviosa y rascó su mejilla, con los latidos de su corazón, disparados, al ver que Sayaka lloraba aguantar la emoción. –Pero ya no daba más de las ganas y...

-¡Son hermosos! ¡Los amo!

Otro abrazo la dejó sin aire y se quedó respirando el aroma del perfume de su " _tutora"_ con adoración. Acarició su cabello y luego sonrió. Se quedaron un rato así, ignorando al contingente de personas que iba aglomerándose, observando la escena. Sayaka, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía querida, respetada. Su corazón se hinchó de pura felicidad.

-¿Sabe? Ya no tengo tanto miedo.

-Veo que no. –Sayaka sonrió complacida al oír los latidos tan fuertes de su compañera. Comenzaba a hacerse adicta a acelerarle el pulso por gusto propio, era como una pequeña tortura masoquista Después de todo, jamás había oído algo así en el imbécil de su ex novio. Kyoko era buena, amable, dulce, y tenía un gran corazón. No era frívola, no amaba las apariencias. Era como una gran bocanada de aire fresco que la relajaba y le daba muchísima alegría. Se trataba de la absoluta antítesis. Ya entendía por qué Homura odiaba a su ex. Ahora todo empezaba a cuadrarle.

Ella merecía a alguien como Kyoko. Alguien que supiera valorarla sólo por quién era y no por su fama y fortuna indiscriminada.

Cuando una canción de HTT, la banda rival de ellas, sonó desde el móvil que Sayaka le había regalado, sintió unos celos irremediablemente asesinos.

-¿Cuándo pondrás una canción que no sea de _otras_ bandas? –Preguntó, tiesa.

-Ellas son mi vida, soy fanática. –La cándida respuesta de la más joven, hizo que Sayaka tuviera ganas de llevarla a todos los ensayos de su grupo para hacerle cambiar de parecer. Besarla cuantas veces hiciera falta. Demostrarle que ellas eran mejores. A como diera lugar.

Le cantaría desnuda, si eso le hacía cambiar de opinión.

Pero encontró otra forma de poder lavarle el cerebro, así que con un poco de maldad, susurró:

-Si te esfuerzas y te sacas buenas notas, te llevaré a verlas cuando sea tu cumpleaños número quince ¿Qué te parece? En sector VIP.

-¿De verdad? –Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y saltó en el lugar antes de volver a apretujarla con adoración, olvidando por enésima vez a la gente que estaba ahí. –ES LA MEJOR, LA MEJOR, LA MEJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR.

Se arrepintió al segundo de haberlo dicho, deseó que la banda se disolviera o viviría escuchándolas todo el jodido día, en cuanto vivieran juntas. Entrecerró los ojos, mientras la chica seguía festejando infantilmente. Al final, se rindió y rió entre dientes, enternecida.

" _Pero… ¡Homura, más vale que hagas mi deseo realidad!"_

Con un poco de dificultad, dejó que el pequeño retoño fuera a clases, con un suspiro. Acarició el paquete, con mucho cariño y un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió. Daría cualquier cosa por acompañarla a clases, lo que fuera.

-¿Incluso tu carrera? Aww... Sé que te sientes como una madre, admítelo.

Horrorizada y haciéndose hacia atrás, observó que su acompañante no era nada más ni nada menos que Homura. Frunció el entrecejo y trató de no hacer ningún gesto más, era obvio que todo el mundo pensaría que hablaba sola o algo así. Lo único que le faltaba era que la tacharan de loca.

-¿Pero qué demonios? –Masculló, mientras disimulaba ponerse los auriculares.

-No podía perderme cómo una falsa madre Sayaka despedía a su pequeña Kyoko que no tiene ni idea de los sueños sexuales lésbicos y bien pornográficos que tienes con ella...

Disimulando que mataba a una cucaracha, pisó su pie, pero luego se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba. No, no podía ser. ¡Tenía que estar jodiéndola! Se fijó mejor en un ENORME detalle que pasó por alto, además de que todo el mundo las podía ver.

-¿Qué carajos haces con el uniforme del instituto?

-¿Qué es ese lenguaje de una niña Idol? –Le puso un suave dedo níveo en sus labios. - ¿No es obvio? S-soy... A...Akemi Ho...Homura... _Encantada de conocerlos_ –Fingió su presentación con una piel de cordero perfecta e hizo una reverencia.

A Sayaka se le fueron los colores del rostro. La señaló, mientras un temblor de puro pánico la embargó. Esa chica traía el caos en la escuela, arruinaría a Kyoko y su experiencia, sería un completo desastre y encima se aprovecharía de ella. Sabía cómo era ese maldito súcubo.

-NI SE TE OCURRA.

Una sonrisa enorme le demostró que estaría a punto de desatar un verdadero Infierno. Sayaka sólo pudo observar cómo la joven, se marchaba, mientras apretaba los puños, muriendo de ganas por arrojarle alguna cosa que le doliera de verdad.

No, si de verdad, hoy no era un buen día.

* * *

-¿Así que no tienes padres? –Hitomi acorraló a la más pequeña que recién entraba a clases, con una soberbia que lograba aterrorizar a cualquiera. Ni siquiera había entrado al aula, la llevó hacia el baño, fingiendo que se sentía mal. Puso una de sus manos contra la pared y acercó su bonito rostro hacia la más jovencita.

-Yo...Yo... No... No los tengo.

-¿Y quién te cuida?

-Miki-san... –Susurró, orgullosa.

Esta vez no se sentía bonito, ni sexy como en el estudio. Su cuerpo quería alejarse de pura repulsión. La chica se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía cuál era su nombre. Intentaba pensar dónde había visto su cara, hasta que el resto de lo que dijo ella, le fue suficiente para recordarla.

-Ah… Así que eres el parásito que la adorable Sayaka cuida, ¿Verdad? –Kyoko sintió que algo se rompía en su corazón. -¿Te has puesto a pensar que ella probablemente quiere fama y retomar aquello que perdió con Kamijo-san? ¿De verdad crees en ella? Es una mentirosa y embustera, Kyoko. Espero que puedas darte cuenta rápido.

Una mano levantó su barbilla pero se sorprendió al notar un desdén que destilaba esos orbes rojizos como el mismísimo Infierno en la Tierra.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de Miki-san! –Contraatacó Kyoko, deshaciéndose del agarre y ahora, volteando los papeles, la arrinconó del otro lado. Con una furia que hacía tiempo no sentía, la hizo sentarse en el suelo del baño, sin siquiera tocarla; mientras la ira se iba acumulando. -¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? ¡Le quitaste todo y no te fue suficiente! Eres una enferma mental, Shizuki Hitomi. Me das asco. ¡ASCO! –Apretó los puños, de forma irregular y tuvo que controlarse para no encajarle una buena piña. –No le he deseado lo peor a nadie jamás, pero a ti… A ti, loca de mierda, ojalá te des cuenta a quién perdiste, aunque sea demasiado tarde. –Sonrió, conteniendo el veneno. Un colmillo salió a saludar y Hitomi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sudó frío.

-¿Hay algún problema? –Susurró interrumpiendo, una peligrosa voz y pronto Kyoko se vio contemplando a una refinada dama de cabellos azabache. Quiso correr para refugiarse, pero sería demasiado obvio. No quería que esa chica se diera cuenta que aún le temía mucho. Además, la verdad es que esa mirada de los ojos verdes de Hitomi, era demasiado atemorizante.

-¿Eres nueva también?

-Sí. –Abrazó con un ademán posesivo a Kyoko y la apretó contra su cuerpo. La pelirroja la miró sin comprender demasiado, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Wow, parece que este instituto de verdad necesita estudiantes Idols para remontar su antigua fama detestable. Es triste lo bajo que ha caído. –Hizo un gesto petulante con su cabellera.

-Con el comercio que hay en Japón, casi la mitad de los jóvenes de aquí deben serlo, ya que es la forma más rápida de explotarlos. –Acotó Homura, con una voz oscura. –Después de todo, es bastante fácil entrar en el mercado, cuando se posee la gracia que tú no. –La sonrisa asesina que le envió fue un mensaje directo que hasta el más idiota comprendería. –Aunque sé muy bien que lo que utilizas no es tu belleza, sino tu sensual y maravilloso cuerpo, de forma indiscriminada; exponiéndote a cualquier enfermedad. No te juzgo por eso, puedes acostarte hasta con un santo, pero tachas al resto de promiscuas y tú te entregas sin miedo a que esto se infiltre en los medios. Después de todo, si no me equivoco, querida… _Papá_ es dueño de cierto famosísimo canal de noticias internacional británico. ¿Verdad? –Alzó una ceja, sugerente.

Hitomi, absolutamente humillada; desapareció apenas pudo, trastabillando sus pies. No podía dejar de pensar de manera seria, que Akemi-san parecía ser un...

 _ **Demonio.**_

* * *

Sayaka estaba grabando un nuevo tema, en el estudio. Madoka estaba tomando un té y Mami básicamente se dedicaba a cortar los pequeños pasteles para repartirlos al resto del equipo que trabajaba, con una sonrisa. Aquél que había dedicado a Kamijou tuvo el agrado de terminar en un cajón y nunca más salir. Había ofrecido esta canción a sus fans y a sus amigas, que siempre estuvieron sosteniéndola, hasta en los momentos más complicados.

Y, como respuesta a tales malos pensamientos, alguien le alcanzó un móvil.

-¿Quién es? –Le preguntó a uno de los asesores, tapando levemente el micrófono.

-El instituto mixto de Tokio, quieren hablar contigo.

Sayaka sudó frío. Suspiró e inspiró arduamente, antes de tomar el aparatejo entre sus manos.

-¿S...Sí?

-¿Es usted Miki Sayaka?

-Ella misma habla.

Se escuchó un grito agudo detrás del micrófono y levantó una ceja. Un par de chillidos más y volvió a oír la voz apresurada de Kyoko, intentando hacerse con el teléfono. Pero lo que más la horrorizó fue escuchar los gritos de Hitomi y una Homura en plan de Diosa Del Mal; castigando a todos los seres humanos por su ineptitud ante su complacencia.

-Miki-san, Sakura-san desea hablar con usted ¿Está disponible?

" _No, verá, estaba en Cancún tomando un par de Daikiris y viendo cómo la banda contraria que ha sacado un nuevo EP sin que nosotros pudiéramos saberlo, ardía en llamas."_

-Sí, claro.

-¿Miki-San? –La voz de Kyoko sonaba tan prudente que volvió a tener un espasmo de miedo.

-¿Kyoko? ¿Estás bien?

-Necesito que vengas a buscarme… Por favor... No me dejarán salir, de otro modo.

-Claro, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Luego te cuento... Aquí las cosas se pusieron...

 _ME LAS PAGARÁSA AKEMI-SAN_ Era la voz increíblemente inconfundible de Hitomi Shizuki.

-Eh….

-¿Señorita Miki? –El director se había adueñado de nuevo del fono y le hablaba con educación, mientras detrás se seguían escuchando ruidos que a más de uno asustarían. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, permitiría que los alumnos básicamente gritaran así con semejante vocabulario violento sin antecedentes? Se preguntó Sayaka, sintiendo que la transpiración comenzaba a hacerla presa.

No es que se sintiera muy cómoda con todo esto.

Sinceramente, quería mantener en secreto el hecho de que ella se había hecho cargo de Kyoko. Era consciente de que luego de ciertos videos y de la escena de esta mañana, Japón probablemente estaba al tanto de que ahora era una pseudo hermana mayor de una niña cuyos padres habían muerto. Detestaba ese tipo de propaganda barata. No tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie, pero la prensa suele ser muy dañina con chicas rebeldes como ella.

" _¿Me daría el teléfono, por favor?_ " La educada voz de Kyoko era algo que la dejó tranquila hasta que otra interrumpió sus pensamientos, helándola del terror. La falsa cadencia de Homura le dio una tremenda mala espina, en especial, cuando escuchó cómo hablaba con la más pequeña.

" _Cualquier cosa menos meterte con ella, demonio estúpido_ " Sayaka pensó, queriendo romper el micrófono en cientos de pedazos, pero con Madoka contemplándola preocupada, sólo pudo sonreír incómoda.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué ha sucedido? Quiero hablar con usted, director. Por favor, escúcheme. No quiero que nadie pero NADIE le toque un pelo a Sakura Kyoko. Y eso no tiene que salir en NINGÚN lado. Jamás se ha contactado conmigo. Si la prensa lo contacta, no quiero que nadie se meta con Sakura ni conmigo ¿Ha entendido? –Demandó haciendo gala de su mal carácter bastante intimidante. Al fin, se atrevió a llevar las riendas de esta conversación que comía minutos de grabación. Todos se habían ido a tomar un café, por lo que hizo señas para que alguien se acordara que ella también moría de hambre. Mami le sonrió y señaló qué torta quería, por lo cual se entretuvo eligiendo alguna, mientras esperaba una respuesta coherente. –Repito la pregunta, entonces. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sucede, señorita Miki, que el laboratorio ha explotado en miles de pedazos. –Sayaka estaba a punto de pegar el grito en el cielo, blanca como un papel. El director se apresuró a aclarar lo evidente, temiendo por su pescuezo. –La señorita Sakura ha resultado ilesa, pero necesitamos que hoy la retires. La escuela se responsabiliza por el mal funcionamiento de las cosas.

Sayaka se había alarmado. Pero luego se calmó. Se arrodilló en el estudio, suspirando entre derrotada y aliviada. _"¡¿Alguna vez, puede ser, Dios santo, que las cosas me salgan MEDIANAMENTE bien?!"_ Lloriqueó internamente, cerrando los ojos abatida. El dolor se disipó cuando el delicioso aroma del café interrumpió sus fosas nasales, Madoka la tomó de las manos y arrastró a la mesita para que tomara algo. Se sentó y depositó la taza y la gran porción de torta, luego se dedicó a masajearle los tensos hombros. Sayaka se aclaró la garganta, apoyándose en el pecho de su amiga, con los ojos cerrados.

-De acuerdo, ahí estaré. –Balbuceó al final, como pudo.

Cortó la llamada y siguió mirando el aparato. Un par de personas suspiraron desencantadas, el break había durado muy poco.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Mami, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañera, con cariño. Cortó un pedacito de torta y se la dio en la boca, mientras la chica seguía tan pálida que parecía querer devolver todo lo poco que había ingerido durante ese condenado día.

-Alguien voló el laboratorio del instituto.

Los ojos como platos de la rubia le hicieron comprender la _"gravedad_ " de la situación. Luego tuvo que aclarar que Kyoko se sentía bien y que no le había ocurrido nada o a la mayor de todas le daría un infarto prematuro.

Sabía quién podía tener la culpa de todo, pero se preguntó ¿Por qué? Homura no solía ser tan violenta. Hasta sospechaba que fuera la precursora del movimiento hippie de los sesenta, al menos la parte de "amor", sexo, drogas, pornografía hard, incesto y BDSM, tirarse a cualquiera que tuviera dos patas y pasara de los catorce años, etcétera… Hizo otra mueca y tomó el cafecito, comió un par de porciones, antes de despedirse de sus amigas quienes estaban aún tan nerviosas como ella.

* * *

Salió del estudio, ni siquiera se preocupó en llamar al señor Fukata. Tomó la limusina y se puso a manejarla ella. Maldijo a un par de tarados que hacían que el tráfico se pusiera pesado. Sabía que tenía que calmarse pero también entendía que esto era un problema de los grandes. Pensar a Kyoko en dificultades…. Simplemente la ponía tan... tan… Al llegar al instituto, aparcando como pudo y ganándole el lugar a una camioneta que hacía maniobras hacía unos minutos para entrar en el lugar, vio la gran humarada que intentaban apagar los bomberos. Si hasta recién estaba como loca, ahora esto le causó un serio ataque de pánico.

Homura se había pasado, sin dudas.

-¡Saya-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! –Gritó una voz conocida y reparó en el fingido papel de su amiga impresentable. El cabello azabache y los listones rojos le daban el aspecto inocente que ciertamente no tendría en la vida real, ni en un millón de años o con ayuda de un milagro divino.

-¿Ahora qué mierda hiciste? –Sayaka olvidó que era una chica famosa y que había gente que la había visto llegar a una velocidad que no estaba permitida en un espacio escolar. La tomó del cuello de la camisa y la acercó, con intimidación.

-Proteger a tu niña. –Dijo, con orgullo, hinchando el pecho y cruzando sus brazos, luego de soltarse. Como un broche de oro, manejó de nuevo su cabellera, con extrema coquetería, enfureciendo a la cantante.

-¿ _Mi niña_?

-La que fantaseas tirártela como en una peli pornográfica sin cesura…

-¡HOMURA!- Gritó, peligrosamente, roja como la sangre.

-¿Qué? Si es cierto. –Guiñó un ojo.

-¿De qué la protegiste?

-De Hitomi. –Pudo ver esas facciones cristalizadas con absoluta maldad. Un escalofrío más le encendió las alarmas de alerta. Comprendía la naturaleza del odio profundo. Los ojos violetas se hicieron rojos en un santiamén. Sintió real miedo al verlos y se echó atrás, inconscientemente.

-Que… ¿Qué sucede?

-Ahí viene… Silencio.

-¡Oh! Miki Sayaka… ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. –Respondió tiesa como una tabla. Estaba segura que con esa posición casi dura de su cuerpo, luego tendría tortícolis. Rechinaron los dientes, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar a Kyoko.

-¡Qué bien! Tu _amiguita_ a la que tratas con tanta informalidad ¿Del nombre? Es lo que menos esperaba _…_ Pero bueno, no hay que olvidar que ella es ese parásito al que disfrutas besar en público. ¿No?

-¿Tanto te interesa? –Interrumpió Homura, tomando de los hombros a Sayaka, quien ya estaba a punto de darle un buen cachetazo.

Hitomi sonrió, intentando calmar las cosas, pero dentro de esa mueca tan azucarada, se encontraba el veneno que le encantaba largar cuando nadie se lo esperaba. Sayaka estaba arremangando su camisa para darle el merecido que siempre fantaseó darle. A la mierda con la psicología y los buenos modales. Esta arpía merecía un sillazo en la cara.

-Claro, quiero saber cómo anda mi amadísima Sayaka, luego de todo lo que sucedió. –Se encogió de hombros.

-La hubieras ido a visitar, pero una niña de alta sociedad no se junta con la plebe. –Alzó otra vez una ceja, Homura.

-Sayaka, de verdad no puedo creer que te juntes con este vulgo. ¿Dónde está tu educación de primera que recibiste gracias a mis padres?

-¿Por qué no te callas un poco? –Interrumpió Kyoko, detrás de Hitomi.

Sayaka nunca había visto con esa cara a la joven Sakura. Era como una fiera de fuego, sus ojos refulgieron con el más puro asco y desdén. Se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que debería calmar la situación, pero tan sólo se la imaginó de la manera menos pura que una chica haría, haciendo que Homura sonriera.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Su novia?

-¡No te atrevas a decir esas palabras…! –Sayaka intentó contraatacar, en algún momento de lucidez, pero nada ni nadie en el mundo podría prepararla para lo siguiente que escucharía.

-Sí.

Silencio.

Sayaka se puso de colores, hasta la raíz del pelo. Abrió la boca para responder algo, pero simplemente se había quedado sin palabras. Dejó que la más joven de todas la tomara de la mano y se la llevara lejos.

-Me das asco, Sayaka –Susurró Hitomi, destilando putrefacción.

-¿Sabes? –Intentó responder la cantante, soltándose de golpe. Caminó directo hacia Hitomi, y la empujó sin ningún tipo de restricciones. La chica rica trastabilló, dándose un buen golpe en el trasero. Sayaka sonrió, con un poco de confianza, usando sus clases de actuación tomadas por años, para componer un papel diferente al que el público estaba acostumbrado a ver. –Mientras tú te dedicas en detestarme, hacerme mala prensa y malgastar mi dinero con Kyosuke, yo me la paso genial con una persona que sí me valora y me ama. –Levantó la barbilla. –Ahora, si no te es molestia, vine a retirar a MI NOVIA, para cogérmela, algo que Kyosuke jamás tuvo los huevos de hacer ni contigo por más trío que te haya propuesto conmigo–Levantó una ceja y se llevó a Kyoko de la mano, casi ondeándola como una bandera patria.

-…Ya sabes… Cuando se es una buena persona… Lo consigues todo, sin andar usando horribles trucos o lastimando a otros. –Homura le dio una caricia la mejilla con la uña de su dedo índice hasta la barbilla, antes de marcharse.

-Miki-san ¿Ha comido algo? –Preguntó Kyoko, intentando obviar en la que las había metido por ser una impulsiva. Es que estaba tan pero tan… furiosa.

-Algo… Pero… Pero… ¿Tú estás bien? –La mayor inspeccionó el cuerpo de la chica, antes de alejarse un poco, enrojeciendo. Kyoko intentó apartarse cuando los dedos de la cantante abrieron el escote de la camisa escolar, dando una bonita e impúdica visión de sus pechos. Volvió a abrochar, sin decir nada, un rojo se expandió por sus mejillas, cuando sintió que Sayaka tenía aún sus manos cálidas sobre los senos. Al final, la artista se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se apartó un poco más cohibida que menor. –Lo siento, sólo veía si no tienes ningún corte…. Yo…. –Se cubrió el rostro. –Oye, lo de que íbamos a… Bueno…

-Estoy perfectamente y no se preocupe… –Rió a carcajadas y le tomó suavemente de las muñecas para hacer que la mirase. –Hey. ¿Vamos a una cafetería?

-Eh…

-Si Sayaka no dice nada, ¿Puedo ir yo? –Preguntó Homura, para irritación de la Idol, señalándose como un corderito. Ese papel inocente la estaba sacando de sus casillas, a pesar de que había salvado a _su novia_.

-¡Vamos las tres y punto! –Gritó la tercera joven y caminó decidida al auto, sin consultar con ninguna, tomando a una desprevenida Kyoko de su mano otra vez. Tenía un andar impropio a su incipiente femineidad que aún no había dejado de pasmar al resto de los curiosos fisgones.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? –La pregunta pueril de la pelirroja hizo que más de uno de los expectantes del público, se riera; mientras Sayaka maldecía al auto que había decidido arrancar a duras penas.

-¿Esos? Son celos... Se llaman **celos** … -Homura sonreía totalmente complacida, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una sensual pose con sus caderas.

* * *

もすこし勇気ふるって  
自然に話せば  
何かが変わるのかな？  
そんな気するけど

En la cafetería, Sayaka observaba al demonio y a la menor como un basilisco. Se rascó un ojo, un poco incómoda. Como vio que no iba a ningún buen puerto, chistó para demostrar el descontento. Sin dudas, esas dos se llevaban tan bien que no era extraño percibir la terrible envidia corroyéndole el cuerpo.

El móvil de la joven de cabellos rojo chilló enloquecido y HTT volvía a la carga, por si Sayaka no tenía en claro cuál era su banda favorita. Homura levantó una ceja y sonrió animada.

-¿Te gustan?

-¡Las amo!

-Me encanta Akiyama Mio… Es tan… _Moe_ …

-Y a mí Tainaka Ritsu… ¡De hecho! Tienes un aire a Mio, eres muy adorable.

Rieron y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Sayaka se sintió por completo aislada. Frunció el entrecejo. Quería a Kyoko para sí. A Homura lejos. Y ya no era una estúpida puesta en escena. Esto era serio y realmente alarmante. Estaba traspasando la franja entre la realidad y la ficción…. No podía creer lo fácil que era conquistarla. Tanto tiempo armando su pequeño iglú apartada de todo el mundo, y…. Y…. Y…. Siguió escuchando la plática, revolviendo la taza de café, de forma frenética, con los ojos cerrados.

-Dicen que salen…

-¡NO! –Homura fingió muy bien su asombro. – ¿Son pareja? ¿Qué dirán sus padres? –Se abalanzó sobre la mesa, curiosa.

-No lo sé… Igual son famosas, mucho escándalo no pueden hacer. –Kyoko se encogió de hombros. -Son de la misma banda, se supone que fueron inspiradas por ti, Sayaka. Después de todo, tú demostraste que el amor y la música pueden complotarse de buena forma. -Kyoko la miró, con ilusión en esos ojos rojizos. La chica sólo pudo ruborizarse un poco y sonreír, atragantándose con el pastel.

-¿Algún otra novedad? –Homura le preguntó, mientras la más joven le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda a la cantante. Luego se dedicó a acariciarla, casi inconscientemente, logrando que Sayaka se pusiera de más colores. La pelirroja ni siquiera lo había notado, estaba muy absorta en la conversación.

-Hay rumores sobre Yui y Azusa, ya sabes… –Puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo con ansias y su mirada brilló. Ahora los labios se estiraron en una mueca pícara que hasta a Sayaka la sorprendió, quien hizo un gesto simpático. –Hacen todo un show casi sensual. –Kyoko guiñó un ojo, provocando una risita cómplice y bonita en Homura. – Siempre deseé verlas. –La más jovencita de las tres suspiró y hasta ese repugnante demonio sintió compasión.

-¡Cierto! Esas dos son todo un caso. ¿Recuerdas cuando casi se besan?

-Jooo, sí, ¡Frente a todo Japón! –Ambas rieron y a Kyoko el corazón se le aceleró enloquecido, de pura felicidad. – ¿Podemos compartir esa torta? Es enorme.

-¡Adelante! –Homura sonrió amablemente y miró de soslayo a la mosqueada Sayaka. No podía evitar ponerse eufórica por verla en ese estado. Era simple y llanamente, muy adorable. Hasta tenía los mofletes inflados de manera infantil. – ¡Oh! Tienes una miguita aquí. Espera que te la quito… –Susurró con sensualidad, antes de acercarse a Kyoko para quitarlo con su uña, acariciando la mejilla.

-Gra…Gracias… Akemi-san. –Kyoko se sonrojó hasta las puntas de sus orejas y miró hacia la mesa. Luego, aún rehilando, se puso a tomar el café, nerviosísima.

Eso había sido muy sexy y parecía que no sólo quería ser un dedo lo que rozara su rostro. De hecho, con sorpresa, recordó una caricia parecida cerca de sus labios y hasta un beso… Se quedó en blanco, momentáneamente.

Recordaba tener un sueño extraño en el que una esencia pecaminosa estaba arrebatándole su primer beso, sin más. Pero claro, eso debía ser una pesadilla, de esas _raras,_ que tenía de vez en cuando. Ay, condenada adolescencia que la apabullaba tanto… Comió sin pensar, aún absorta en sus pensamientos y de golpe, la voz de Homura, tan voluptuosa, la devolvió al mundo real.

-Un placer…

キミの笑顔想像して  
いいとこ見せたくなるよ  
情熱をにぎりしめ  
振り向かせなきゃ!

La cantante pretendió estar absorta con algunas fotos de su móvil pero poco a poco, sin necesidad de demostrarlo, los celos la carcomían. Trabó su mandíbula, tanto que estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche estúpido, si la cosa seguía tornándose más y más cariñosa.

-¿Ya terminaron de comer?

Kyoko miró sorprendida a su acompañante, quien estaba cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, claramente enfurruñada con algo.

-Lo sentim…

-No es eso… -Ablandó un poco su voz, sabía que había sido bastante insolente. –Es que los fans me cansan…

Miró hacia la puerta, donde se había aglomerado tanta gente como podía. El dueño del local, estaba en su salsa, pero no se podría decir lo mismo de los mozos. La doble jornada de trabajo, los estaba asesinando poco a poco y algunos recién comenzaban su turno.

-Vamos a casa, entonces… ¿Homura -chan? ¿Dónde vives?

-Sólo a unas cuadras, no te preocupes… –El demonio sonrió con gentileza, quitándose de encima el cabello. – ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-¡Claro! –Sonrió su interlocutora, feliz. La Idol dejó que la tirria la terminara de desmenuzar su pobre cerebro. Tironeó a la chica fuera del local, entrelazando sus dedos. Si era su novia, entonces ahora debería mostrar que nadie se metía con aquello que Miki deseaba. Los murmullos irritaron a Sayaka, pero Kyoko parecía en su mundo, mirando sus manos unidas. Cuando cayó en el planeta Tierra, sonrió y agitó el brazo – ¡Cuídate y mándame mensajes cuando quieras!

-¡Lo mismo digo! –Una sonrisa peligrosa cruzó su rostro de porcelana que no borró, mientras las saludaba con el brazo levantado, cuando el mozo se acercó a pedir un autógrafo. –Te acercas a Miki-san y a Sakura-san y te quedarás sin descendencia. Te lo juro por mi vida.

* * *

Una vez en la zona fuera de peligro, Sayaka se relajó en el sillón; luego de bañarse. Estaba quedándose dormida, cuando le llegaron mensajes de Mami, preocupada por lo ocurrido con Kyoko. No tenía ganas hoy de recibir visitas. Ya era suficiente con lo que había vivido, pero también le parecía de pésima educación echarlas. Puso los ojos en blanco, esperando el milagro que, por suerte, se dio en forma de tormenta con rayos y hasta centellas.

La más jovencita volvía de darse una ducha en el baño de la cantante. Tenía una muda de ropa que le había dado. Le quedaba bien, a pesar de la pequeña diferencia de tamaños de cuerpos. Sabía que era porque esa chica aún tenía catorce años y le faltaba dar otro estirón más. Sin embargo, no se perdió detalle, cuando ella estaba entretenida haciéndole algo de tomar. Acarició con su mirada las largas piernas bien torneadas y subió un poco, sintiendo que sus mejillas empezaran a flamear. De verdad, para tener la edad que poseía, su trasero estaba bastante desarrollado… Se lamió los labios, algo pensativa y luego notó lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía una vieja verde. ¡Qué horror! Se despeinó desesperada los cabellos cortitos, totalmente sorprendida por estos pensamientos sucios.

-¿Le gustaría algo de jugo?

-Sí, me encantaría. –Le respondió la chica, buscando el control remoto, para poner música o lo que fuera que despejara a su yo depravada y devoradora sexual de menores. Kyoko se apareció con un par de snacks y se sentó a su lado, suspirando.

-Vaya primer día de escuela. ¿Cómo le ha ido en la grabación? Lamento haberla molestado, sé que estaba muy ocupada, pero no quería que se preocupara...-Miró hacia el piso, avergonzada.

-No pasa nada. Me hubiera alarmado peor si no decías nada. –La ayudó a quitarse la toalla del cabello, con una sonrisa amable, aprovechando a tocarla un poco; con una culpa que empezaba a esfumarse. –Vaya, debe ser bastante trabajoso tenerlo tan bonito.

-Heh, el secreto es básicamente despreocuparme de él. –Kyoko le sonrió y Sayaka sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a hervir.

-Deja, ponte de espaldas y te ayudo. –Eso mismo hizo la chica, y la chica empezó a peinarla con cariño y mucho cuidado. Kyoko cerró sus ojos, con una suave sonrisa. –Si tironeo algo, perdóname. Nunca he hecho esto.

-No se preocupe. También es mi primera vez. –Se rió la menor de ambas. –Hacía tiempo que no estaba así con alguien. La última vez, fue mi familia.

Sayaka prestó especial atención a ello, mientras la miraba frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Te llevabas bien con ellos?

-No recuerdo mucho. Sé que hubo un accidente. Mis padres y mi hermanita murieron… Tuve un problema con la memoria. Y luego terminé en servicios sociales. –Sayaka había terminado de cepillar y trenzó el largo cabello con mucha tranquilidad, escuchándola. –Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba trabajando porque me daba mucha vergüenza que me cuidaran y no aportar nada. Luego, la situación con mis tíos no era lo más… Pacífica que digamos, así que decidí marcharme de casa. –Suspiró. –Lo lamento, no quise aburrirla con…

-¿Qué pasaba con tus tíos, Kyoko?

-Eh…

-… ¿Prefieres decírmelo luego? –Susurró Sayaka.

Había dejado de acicalarla. Kyoko la enfrentaba y sus ojos se notaban entre vacíos y tristes. Volvió a sonreírle y luego sus labios temblaron. Sayaka supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Quiso decir algo para remediar la situación, pero ella negó con su cabeza.

-Bueno, la razón por la que terminé besándola es porque me gustan las chicas… -Tragó con dificultad, enrojeciendo al igual que su interlocutora. –Era un poco obvio, supongo. –Río, avergonzada, rascándose detrás de la nuca.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso? Digo, estamos en el siglo XXI, es normal y usual que vivas tu sexualidad como se te plazca ¿No…?

-Vengo de una familia muy religiosa. Obviamente, eso fue una gran molestia y dijeron que estaba dando un mal ejemplo a mis primos más pequeños. Ni siquiera tenía pareja, no había besado a nadie. Tan sólo me gustaba una chica de mi salón que nunca más volví a ver. Y la noticia la esparció una profesora que estaba "Preocupada por mi salud mental"… Mi tío me rentó ese departamento, para que hiciera mi vida. Él me iba a mantener, pero como sabía que yo jamás permitiría ser una carga para los demás, decidí trabajar. Sé que lo hizo con esa doble intención…

-¿Servicios sociales tiene idea de esto?

-Supongo. Pero mi tío me hacía ir a su casa, cada vez que se aparecían y aparentábamos ser una familia tipo muy feliz. Al principio, me decía que si me portaba bien, me dejarían entrar de nuevo. Luego, ya ni siquiera se dedicaban a engatusarme, era una orden. –Sonrió con ironía, luego, sus ojos tan afligidos terminaron de llenarse de lágrimas. -¡Y luego me echaban de casa, sin siquiera preguntarme si necesitaba algo! ¡Sólo me querían por el dinero que les daba el Estado por mantenerme! Nadie me lo entregaba, se lo tragaban en la educación de mis primos, a los que nunca les faltó nada. Y yo… Yo fui olvidada… -Hipó. –Ja…Jamás creí que mi propia familia me odiaría de esa manera… Yo… Lo siento… Sé lo mucho que sufrió cuando sus padres fallecieron… No quise…

Sayaka la apretujó contra su pecho. Escondió que también estaba llorando. Le dio un suave beso en el cabello, acariciando su espalda hasta que la chica se relajara. Kyoko lloró a lágrima viva, como hacía tanto tiempo venía guardándose. La cantante tomó su rostro entre las manos y acarició despacio las lágrimas. Le sonrió e hizo algo que ya había aprendido con ella.

La besó, pero por primera vez, sin cortar el sentimiento que tanto venía acosándola desde hacía dos días. Sus bocas se comunicaron, supieron cómo mezclarse y fraguar a la deriva.

Se separaron despacio, cuando un mensaje llegó al móvil de Sayaka. Suspiró, lo miró, irritada, era un recado de Mami preguntando a quién le gustaba el lemon pie para mañana, en el grupo de Line. Muy mosqueada, entrecerrando los ojos, apagó el aparato condenado del demonio y volvió a abrazar a la chica, contra ella.

-Gracias por confiarme esto… -Le susurró con mucha dulzura.

-Gracias a usted, por escucharme.

Sayaka la volvió a mirar con una sonrisa, aún con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Oye, nos hemos besado bastante como para que me sigas tratando de usted. Dime Sayaka. ¿Si?

Kyoko se rió un poco más tímida por la situación y se cubrió el rostro. Al menos, había dejado de llorar de esa manera que le rompía el corazón terriblemente.

-Sa…Sayaka…

-¡Muy bien! –La cantante sonrió enorme y entrelazó los dedos.

-¿No le molesta estar así conmigo?... DIGO, ¿ _No te molesta estar así conmigo_?... No quiero obligarla… DIGO _, no quiero OBLIGARTE_ … -Hizo un gesto contrariado, logrando que la chica se riera entre dientes, muy divertida. –Esto va a ser difícil…

-Bueno, no es que sea la persona más heterosexual del planeta, tontuela. Los medios jamás se equivocaron en esas especulaciones que nunca me maté por desmentir –Río a carcajadas. -Pero sí me preocupa algo….

-¿Mmmmh?

-¿Estás segura de…? ¿Estás segura de hacerte cargo de mí, como mi novia frente al resto de los fans? ¿Sabes la presión que es eso? ¿Estás segu…?

Kyoko puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios, para callarla, de manera delicada.

-Me has dado todo y más. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Tú relájate. ¿Si? ¡Será hasta divertido!

-Bueno, es que… La verdad es que…

-¿Mmmmh?

-Pues –Suspiró, tomando aire. –La verdad es que no me molestaría que nos conociéramos un poco más… Ya sabes…

-¿Se…Sexo? –Kyoko se sonrojó profundamente.

-¡No! –Sayaka hizo gestos graciosos con sus manos, tan cohibida como ella. –Como… Algo… Algo más que… Amigas…

-Oh…

-¿No te gusta…?

-¡Me encantaría! –Luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás, chocando contra el apoyabrazos. Su rostro estaba tan ruborizado que tuvo que ocultarlo con un brazo. – ¡OH, DIOS MÍO! Debo aprender a dejar de ser tan condenadamente IMPULSIVA, con un demonio.

Las carcajadas inundaron una vez más, ese salón que solía ser tan solitario.

-De verdad… Esto es mucho….

–Usa esta habitación para estudiar. ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Dijo seriamente la cantante, mientras acomodaba las pertenencias de la más joven. Ya habían cenado lo que Massie les había dejado. La señora ama de llaves se había encariñado con Kyoko a niveles desorbitantes (Como todas las personas que trabajaban en su casa), y estaba feliz de que _su niña_ estaba comiendo decentemente, luego de tantos años de no ingerir casi nada de calorías. Decidieron acomodar las cosas que trajeron de la casa de la chica, para dejar todo bastante cómodo. Como Sayaka a veces necesitaba practicar los bailes, no quería molestarla.

Igualmente, algo en el fondo, le decía que esto sería tonto. Estarían juntas, porque ambas disfrutaban de la mutua compañía. Sayaka no quería serle una molestia y Kyoko siempre le reafirmaba que no lo era en absoluto.

– ¿Tanta opulencia…?

Sayaka sonrió ensimismada. Sin dudas, Kyoko era tan fascinante. Quería abrazarla y apretujarla hasta volverse una. Romper otra vez esa enorme distancia que tenían y besar sus labios. Se contuvo, quería ir despacio y no ser tan impulsiva.

Sin embargo le costaba muchísimo.

Aún con todos los celos que había pasado por la tarde, estaba disfrutando cada uno de estos momentos solitarios. Sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, se dio cuenta que la falta de Kyoko en su vida podría considerarla casi asfixiante.

-Es lo que mereces, pasaste por mucho. –Acarició de forma que no lo notara, el cabello rojo con sus gráciles dedos.

-Su…Pong…Go….

-Bueno, ¿Vamos a dormir? –Se dio la media vuelta, intentando no mostrar que algún recuerdo de su pasado, la puso triste. -¿Segura que quieres compartir conmigo la cama?

-No tengo problemas de ello… -Miró al piso, enrojecida hasta las orejas.

-¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! Cualquier cosa, Kyoko, si yo me encuentro en el extranjero y celular no quiere funcionar, por favor, llama al interno de la lista de hoteles que te di. ¿Si? Te comunicarán directamente conmigo –Tomó su mano para que la acompañara mientras caminaban por el pasillo. La más pequeña asintió, devolviendo una sonrisa preciosa.

Una vez en la cama, mientras oía los suaves ronquidos de la chica contra su pecho, acariciando su espalda; Sayaka pensó en lo extraño que había sido su cumpleaños sin Kamijo, aguantando Hitomi que se había convertido en una víbora y a Homura, que no dejaba de joderle la existencia ¿Por qué sintió tantos celos? Era obvio que a Kyoko la atesoraba por ser su salvadora, por su inocencia, por su gentileza, por los besos que se dieron, porque era la mejor compañera de tablas, porque se había convertido en su _novia_ … Bueno, por todo lo que la hacía tan única, vamos. Pero de ahí a que de verdad sintiera ganas de encerrar a la chica en una cajita de cristal para que nadie ni nada le hiciera daño, era un paso enorme.

Suspiró.

Kyoko era una buena compañera, tan agradable que a todo el mundo le gustaba. Incluso a veces sentía celos de cómo le acariciaba el cabello Mami, con la maternidad que tanto la caracterizaba. O Madoka, que la vivía invitando a su casa, incluso por mensajes a través de LINE. Sin embargo, apenas Kyoko les devolvía uno de esos bonitos gestos que tanto le encantaban que le dedicara a ella, se sentía relegada del mundo. Los celos no eran buenos, jamás los había sentido y pensaba que eran pura cursilería. Claro, con Kyosuke raras veces tuvo motivos para sentirlos, ese tipo no generaba simpatía ni al mismísimo Hitler.

Hablando de ese chico ¿Qué había sido de la vida del que supuestamente era el _"amor de su vida"_? Luego de los meses de depresión, tratamiento psicológico y psiquiátrico, de tener el alta médico, de terminar con su duelo y con todo patas para arriba; era claro que apenas tuvo tiempo de prestar atención a ese tipo.

Un trío.

¡Le había propuesto un trío!

Su cabeza dio vueltas y sintió ganas de reír por la situación tan descabellada y por supuesto, repugnante. Estaba bien que a ella le gustaban también las chicas y hasta tenía una marcadísima preferencia por ellas; pero esto era pasarse de la raya.

Y sin embargo, siempre lo había sospechado.

Hitomi no dejaba de buscarlo cuando se juntaban en un café. Tenían muchas cosas en común, él siempre le dedicaba unas miraditas que eran para cuestionar si el destinatario de su amor o deseo sexual no era la joven de ojos esmeraldas. Pero de ahí a que Hitomi decidiera avanzar su relación con él, olvidando la amistad de niñas, de los años de convivencia bajo el mismo techo, luego de la muerte de sus padres y tantas cosas compartidas; lo sintió como una daga en su corazón.

Ahora parecía que le había tomado bronca a Kyoko, con lo buena que era esa chica. Como la pelirroja era un encanto con medio planeta, algo le dijo que probablemente Hitomi la había provocado para que reaccionara así.

Como última reflexión, antes de tomar una decisión muy altruista, pensó en las veces que Homura la había ayudado. Era una dulzura con la pequeña rescatista, como si fuera una madre o como una hermana mayor. Aún cuando intentaba seducirla, después de todo, a ella le encantaban las chicas; la trataba con muchísimo respeto. Sin embargo, creyó que era pertinente replantearse hasta qué punto quería que Homura se entrometiera en la relación. Era obvio que Kamijo jamás le cayó en gracia y por eso, nunca se intercaló más de lo necesario. También estaba segura que había visto su alma codiciosa, pero jamás le advirtió nada. ¿Lo había hecho para darle una lección? ¿Por maldad? ¿O porque estaba segura que lo descubriría al madurar?

Lo que era seguro y podía meter las manos en el fuego sin quemarse, de ello, era que Homura había articulado las cosas para que Kyoko y ella se conocieran.

Con una sonrisa, se dio cuenta de que, al final, ese demonio realmente quería que fuera feliz. La loca esa tenía buen corazón, después de todo.

-Homura… ¿Estás aquí?

El demonio apareció flotando en el aire, recostada.

-Siempre, corazón.

-¿Te puedo pedir otro favor?

-A…Adelante.

-Quiero que te enfoques sólo en una persona de ahora en más. –Su voz se había hecho extraña y los ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad.

-¿Sí? ¿En quién? –Preguntó curiosamente, agrandando la roja mirada.

-Kyoko.

Una suave y amable sonrisa surcó la oscuridad y desapareció, mientras Sayaka terminaba de desconectar su cerebro, hasta caer absolutamente rendida en los brazos de Morfeo y de la pelirroja que la abrazaba ya sin ninguna timidez por la desnudez de su cuerpo.

 _Así será, cariño._

* * *

 **FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO**


End file.
